Midori kazes
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: Japan, a wonderful country. The perfect school, Shiroiwa high, is known for the notorious Yanki gang, Midori kazes. But when a girl transfers to Shiroiwa, will she turn this gang around? Can she? Includes: inverted flippy, drug use, and high school!
1. Chapter 1

**. . . Well, I couldn't help it at all… But high school fics are so much fun for me to write! I CAN'T HELP IT! I mean, there is always one genre of stories that certain people love to read above all else! And mine just happens to be High school fics! :P**

**While I was writing my other stories and posting them, I was actually making another story behind the scenes. This story is like my other ones, with the high school thing, except, they're in Japan. And Flippy is actually inverted. Inverted as in, EVIL, is the host, GOOD Flippy is the alter ego. Easy to remember, hell of a fun time to write. So yeah, anyway, let's sees this through the end.**

_**((((*** Join the pervert club on McQueenfan95's profile! ***))))**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys." A tall nineteen year old, five foot eleven male walked into the shed near the local high school. Shiroiwa High was known to have lots of space and clean white floors and walls. Hence the, 'shiro'.

A small group of slightly younger males looked up quickly, and then their heads slightly fell back down, "Hey Evil."

Evil Kuma.

Evil was a pretty handsome guy, but don't let his looks fool you, he may look easy on the eyes, but really, he was a ruthless Yanki leader. He had sharp yellow eyes, tan-ish skin, and green hair that was kept short and long in the front, to cover his face just enough to make him look menacing.

He was also well-built. He was easily one of the strongest males in Shiroiwa high, and he's intelligent. He had a promising future ahead of him.

He just happened to be in the wrong crowd all the time.

Evil grunted and closed the shed door, he plopped his bag on the ground and sat next to his fellow Yanki members, the feared group, 'Midori kazes'. Or 'Green winds', if you don't speak Japanese. Evil dug through his bag and pulled out some white boxes about the size of your hand. There were several of them and he passed them around the other three members of Midori kazes.

"Sweet, Hollister!" One of the twins next to him snickered, ah yes, one of his only friends, Lifty and Shity Araiguma. They both had fox like faces, were about five foot eight inches tall, and pale skin. Their hair was a deep green, both of them never buttoned up their coats, calling it a hindrance; they also had a scar on one of their hands. Shifty, the older one, always wore a fedora, and had a wing carved in his right hand, it was a ritual to show you were a part of gang. He smirked at Evil, his dark green eyes twinkled as he and his younger brother, Lifty each took about four packs of the cigarettes.

Lifty immediately brought out his lighter and opened a box; he carved a wing in his left hand when he joined the Midori kazes. Quickly lighting a cigarette, he puffed up and blew out smoke with a look of relaxation on his face.

Evil rolled his eyes and gave a couple of packs to his oldest friend, Nutty Kinezumi. He was about the same height as Evil, had light green hair and one matching eye, but the other one was lazy and was gold instead of green. He had a carved wing on his right bicep, since he never wears his jacket, just a white t-shirt and the coat on his shoulders, his slacks were always baggy, especially with his countless bags of crack and candy hidden under them. He was always laughing and shaking, no wonder Evil kept him as his second in fights.

Nutty grabbed a pack and started to say, "H-Hey Ev-Evil, I-I-I got a li-liiiiiittle info from…eheheheh… my, 'friend'."

Evil perked up slightly, "oh? And what could be so important that you stutter like that?" Evil said in a deep and dark voice that could give you nightmares to come.

Nutty shook more and smiled like a mad man, "I-I g-got word that tho-tho-those punks who sque-squealed o-on us w-when we robbed that c-c-c-corner store are he-here in this school."

Evil smiled devilishly, "really now? Are you positive?"

Nutty saluted Evil and opened up a pack of the cigarettes, Lifty gave him a light and he quickly began to suck on it for dear life, "I c-checked, I saw them here. Both of them."

Evil laughed, "Well then, I guess that they better call this school, 'Akaiwa high' instead of, 'Shiroiwa high'. Because we will paint it red with their blood." Shifty laughed with Evil as they thought of their accursed school as red instead of white.

Evil got up and dusted off his black school uniform, it was a black coat with gold buttons that could button all the way up to the collar, and black slacks with the white and red shoes the school provide so regular shoes don't scratch the floors, same as the other males. Evil never had his coat buttoned up, only when it was winter, but he still kept it half open. But it was spring, and he kept it open like he likes it. Underneath the coat was a black muscle shirt with green kanji letters that say, 'Midori Kazes'.

Their name was also on their sleeves, teachers would tell them shit when they decided to actually go to class on the rare occasions, but they didn't give a damn at all. They would either curse them out till they left, light a cigarette and blow smoke in their face, or better yet, burn them with their cigarettes, or just plain kick their sorry asses.

Teachers learned to not to mess with them, or there would be hell to pay.

Evil heard a whistle go off, making both Lifty and Shifty jump and try to hide behind a bunch of cardboard boxes. Evil sighed and said, "It's just coach jackass guys, not an alarm."

Lifty poked his head out and reclaimed his fallen cigarette, quickly taking in a large amount of the smoke and puffing it out. "Sorry, you know we hate the sound of that whistle." Evil rolled his eyes and opened the shed's door slightly to see what was going on.

A girl in gym clothes was pointing at our shed, her mouth was moving, but since she was far away, Evil could not hear what she was saying, when she stopped talking, she flipped her long blue ponytail and shot the shed a nasty glare, but it didn't faze Evil one bit.

What made Evil scowl in disgust was the coach stomping towards the shed, "coach jackass is coming guys." Nutty, Lifty and Shifty all got up and began to uncover the piece of ply wood covering the hole in the shed. Once uncovered all of the men climbed through and covered the hole again before the coach opened the door.

When the coach opened the door of the shed, he saw no one was in, he scowled and shut the door and went back to the girl's softball game.

Evil just leaned against the wall casually as Nutty dug out a pack of candy and started to down it, "Jeez Nutty, you have more problems then a hooker on ecstasy."

Nutty smiled, he knew Evil didn't mean it, they we tight. Lifty and Shifty were right next to a sports equipment storage cage, filled with soccer balls, basket balls, and _bats_. Lifty picked the lock and opened it, "How about we go find those two little douche bags who squealed on us?" Evil grinned a sharp-toothed grin, he let out a dark chuckle, "Yes, let's."

**A little later… Inside the halls of Shiroiwa high…**

A girl was running through the halls, her sailor uniform bounced as she tried to get to her class, "Why does it have to be on the third floor?" She panted this out as she tried to make her feet speed up. This girl was in a few words, short and cute.

She was about five foot three, had long red hair that was tucked behind her ear, it reached her lower back, it was curly and messy and some dandruff flakes inside, she had large red eyes, pale skin, and a black and white sailor uniform, her black knee high socks were already starting to turn light brown with all the dust on them. She was about to get to the stairs when she heard a bell go off, she was late now.

In all of her seventeen years of life, she has never been late with anything! She stopped and sighed, _first day of school was a bust_. She adjusted her over-the-shoulder bag and turned to the stairs, she climbed them slowly, downtrodden of the fact that she was late now.

She climbed a couple of flights, but when she came to the top of the third one, about to turn to climb the last one, she heard grunts and long bangs, like the sound of someone being mugged. She continued walking up the stairs till the noise stopped. She stopped in the middle of the stairs. She turned her head slowly to see a tall boy with green hair and piecing yellow eyes staring at something on the ground. In her opinion, he was very handsome, even if he did look scary. He had on the school uniform, but the coat was unbuttoned, with a black muscle shirt with green kanji characters on it, and there were the same kanji characters on his arm in green that said, 'Midori kazes'. He stared at the form under him, most likely, a boy of her age.

He had yellow hair and had a red bandana on his face, like a super hero's mask. He had on the uniform of Shiroiwa.

The boy with the green hair held a metal bat in his hands, he was speaking to the boy, "Listen kid, and listen well, if you and your brother ever squeal on us again, we will hunt you and your older brothers down and make sure you never talk again." The girl shivered, his voice was smooth and deep, and most of all, terrifying.

She was about to turn away and ignore what she saw when the boy on the ground said, "HEY! Girl! Help!" Shit, was all the girl could think as she stopped again. The boy with the bat looked up and stared at the girl. She stared back, inside a trance made from his eyes. She tried to say something, but nothing came out.

The green haired boy now held the bat in one hand and pointed the tip at her, in a growl he said, "Leave, and say nothing of this."

The girl squeaked and ran up the stairs, but she tripped up the stairs, causing her bag to rip open and the contents to spill out.

The boy just stared at what happened, _that girl just tried to leave, but then she trips __up__ the stairs and breaks her bag? Fucking klutz. _Evil just kicked the boy under him and started to walk down the stairs, to try and find his gang.

The girl carefully sat up and set herself on the step, she scrapped her knee and left a little bit of blood on the steps. She rubbed her head and looked at her poor bag. The bottom was okay, but the top part was ripped open. "Aw man, I have to sew this back together when I get back." Her eyes half closed as she thought about her home.

She shook her head and started to put all her belongings in her bag again. When she slipped in the last of it, she carefully got up and climbed the rest of the stairs.

Little did she know, the older brother of the student that got attacked came up the stairs in time to see his brother half-dead, and a quick flash of the girl. The male was six feet tall, blue hair, and a red hero's mask. He wore the uniform correctly and had a red arm band on the sleeve with the words in kanji, 'ho-ru kyuuchou', or 'hall monitor'.

He squatted next to his brother after debating whether or not to go after the girl, "Splendo? Are you alright bro? Speak to me."

The blond boy opened his eyes and stared at his brother, "what happened?"

The boy smiled and said, "I should be asking you that."

Splendo smiled and rubbed his head, he tried to sit up, but pain washed over him as he moved. "You probably have some bruises and broken bones, c'mon, I'll take you to the nurse's office." Splendo smiled at his brother, "thanks Splendid."

Splendid Hisan-kinezumi smiled and helped his broth up, he put his brothers' arm around him and helped him walk down the stairs and towards the nurse's office.

The girl continued to run to her class, _I'm so late!_ When she turned the corner, she ran face first into a tall man with light blue-green hair in a pony-tail, he a had sharp eye that looked threatening, but it was doubled up when she saw he had an eye-patch, and a hook for one of his hands. He wore a grey suit with a white and yellow striped shirt and tie, the sleeves were rolled up and in his hand he held a folder which he held resting on his shoulder.

"Yar, what ye be doing here in the halls, missy?" Okay, the fear is so gone.

What was he? A PIRATE? The girl stepped back and bowed deeply before the man, "M-my name is Flaky Harinezumi, sir, I'm just trying to find my fourth period history class."

The man laughed, "Aye, aye, don't have a bloody heart attack on me missy, I'm trying to get back to me class too, so ye just follow me, and we'll get ye settled in."

Flaky straightened up and smiled shyly, "thank you, Mr.-?"

"Kawauso sensei, now let's go now missy." He started to walk towards his class with Flaky following him quietly.

They quickly came to the room, 3-C, Kawauso sensei opened the door and yelled out immediately, "what did I tell ye about the face sucking on me desks ye scallywags!"

Flaky heard some scrambling from the desks and she heard voices say, "Kawauso sensei! We weren't face sucking, we were playing a game!"

Kawauso sensei slammed his fist into the door frame and yelled, "Then what kind of bloody game was that?" Flaky cringed at him, she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she continued to watch the scary scene going on. Kawauso sensei finally noticed that Flaky was crying as she watched him unleash his holy wrath.

Kawauso sensei then started to soothe the crying girl, she couldn't help it, she just got like that when people start to yell. Kawauso sensei patted her head awkwardly, he didn't know what to do at this time. Suddenly he turned around again and shouted, "alright ye filthy heathens! We have a new student so SIT DOWN!" Kawauso sensei walked inside and placed the folder on his podium, "her name is Harinezumi Flaky, and if I find out ye all ar' being mean to 'er, I will personally fail ye so the semester!"

Flaky heard some noises, but they quickly stopped when she heard a girl stand up and say, "Did you say, Harinezumi?" Flaky widened her eyes, she knew that voice, that sweet melodious voice, it belonged to her best friend since kindergarten, Kinezumi Giggles! Flaky poked her head inside and widened her eyes even more when she saw the pink haired girl she loved to death. Giggles ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly, "Hari-chan! I can't believe you're here!"

Flaky smiled at the nickname her friend had given her, "Kine-chan!"

Flaky hugged her back as they both jumped up and down. "OI! Get back to ye seat Kinezumi-san!"

Giggles Kinezumi, she was five foot five inches tall, had shoulder length pink hair, dark pink eyes that sparkle in the light, and she wore the same uniform as Flaky. Except she liked to wear her socks bunched up at the bottom, to show off her legs.

"Yeah, yeah, Kawa-kun sensei!" She let got of Flaky and sat back down in her seat, "and another thing ye, STOP CALLING ME KAWA-KUN SENSEI! IT'S KAWAUSO SENSEI!" Flaky quietly giggled at this, luckily she didn't cry again at the yelling, and Kawauso sensei didn't hear that. He opened the folder and brought some papers out, "Anyway, this 'ere is miss, Harinezumi Flaky, missy," he motioned to Flaky, "introduce ye self and give us a little bit of info on ye."

Flaky squeaked and stood in the middle of the room, "k-koonichiwa, m-my name is Harinezumi Flaky, I-I'm seventeen years old and I love to draw and paint, I'm really good at listening and I hope to make friends with you all." She bowed to the class, "p-please treat me k-kindly…" Flaky stayed like that waiting for any kind of response, _please kami-sama, let someone say something!_

"Alright then!" Flaky straightened up, and saw that the voice belonged to a blonde boy with yellow eyes, they were definitely softer and less menacing then that other boy's eyes. Flaky shivered slightly at the thought of that boy, he was really handsome, but he was extremely scary, especially what he did to that boy earlier, _how could I have walked right past him and not notice what was going on?_

She snapped herself from her thoughts and said softly, "thank you."

Kawauso sensei clapped his hands together, "okay, enough of the talking, go ahead and sit next to Arikui-san." Flaky saw him point to a des next to the wall, it was next to a boy with light blue hair, matching eyes, clean and buttoned up uniform, and thick rimmed glasses. She quickly got to her seat and sat there, she had to catch up with what they were teaching.

She had to stay home and help around for a few weeks so she had been behind.

But the problem was, that she couldn't understand what the teacher was saying half the time. So when it came to notes, well… Let's just say she wrote what she thought he was saying. But the boy next to her wasn't doing anything, he was reading manga the whole time. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Arikui-san.

"It's called the black plague, not the rack raze." The boy, Arikui-san, said in a bored tone as his eyes turned towards Flaky.

"Ah! I-I see." The boy rolled his eyes and continued to read his manga. Flaky took this chance to ask him something that was bothering her.

"Umm… why aren't you taking notes Arikui-san?"

He looked at her, "I don't have to, I know this stuff by heart."

Flaky just turned away and continued to write her notes till the bell rang. But her mind wandered, she kept thinking about that scary boy. His eyes were so mesmerizing, so… beautiful. But he beat up a kid with a metal baseball bat! He shed blood! He's dangerous!

But something about him just screams something, but right now, it's muffled and she can't hear it right now. Right now.

**A little while before that…**

Evil was walking down the halls, passing by classroom after classroom, not caring what they did.

Evil cares for no one.

But when that girl tried to run away, she tripped up the stairs. UP the stairs. How someone does that, he will never know, but then her stuff fell down the stairs, but what caught his eye was the wrapped box that fell the farthest. It was a red plastic box with a handkerchief wrapped around it. "Most likely her lunch." Evil murmured to no one in particular.

He stopped again for the third time since that happened. He felt something small stir in him, which made him mad and throw the metal bat into the window leading into one of the class rooms and hit some kid in the face with it.

Oh the things that happen in this world. Oh the teacher that is coming outside. OH THE BASTARD TEACHER WHO IS CHEWING HIS EAR OFF! Oh my god…

Evil started to clean out his ear as the teacher kept bitching to him, "look, I'm not even listening, so go away, you're voice is starting to annoy me and make me want to kick your ass."

The teacher, Inoshishi sensei, stopped yelling and looked at him in rage, "WHAT! Kuma-san, You can't throw a baseball bat through a window and break the window and hit someone in the face with it!" said a teacher with dark dusty blue hair, a fat nose and dark eyes screamed at him, he wore a sailor suit and adjusted his cap as he was readying another load of crap to throw at him. Evil, however wanted none of this crap so he just walked away.

"Kuma-san! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Evil flipped him off as he walked back to the stairs.

**After class… Lunch break…**

Flaky stretched out her arms, she had had a long day already and she was hungry!

Flaky started to dig through her bag to find her lunch, but she soon realized that it wasn't there! Her home-made lunch was gone! Flaky started to panic, her first day in a new school, she's fine for the first three periods, then an upperclassmen points her in the wrong direction, then she sees someone being mugged or something, then she trips up the stairs and breaks her bag, then she loses her lunch!

Flaky banged her head on her desk, catching Giggles' attention. "Hari-chan? What's going on? What happened?"

Flaky brought her face up and stared at her friend, "I lost my lunch!" She teared up as she told this to her friend.

"Well, can you think of anywhere where your lunch might be?" Giggles said as she opened up her own lunch, she waved to the blonde boy and she turned back to see Flaky dash through the door and down the hall. Giggles just poked her head out and watch her friend break a speed record.

Flaky ran past a bunch of people on her way to the stairs she climbed before. No one was in sight, which was weird since this stairway was closer to the school store. Why would the students deliberately walk the long way there then take the short way?

When Flaky turned the corner she saw why.

There were a bunch of tall boys sitting on the steps, but they didn't hear her, she was always a light stepper, but this was ridiculous! She was running towards them, yet they didn't hear her? Bull.

They were all sitting near each other, and passing around a cigarette. She scrunched her nose at the all too familiar stench of that thing.

"Hey man, can we open up that red box lunch now? I'm starving'!" Flaky bristled a bit, that was her lunch box! And they were eating it!

"Fine, just keep some for me." Flaky paused, it was that deep voice, and it was that scary/sexy boy she met a while ago! No… Not sexy… cute? Yeah, let's go with cute… And scary, and creepy… And homicidal.

Flaky walked up to them and said, "u-um excuse me…"

They all turned and saw her there. A shy short girl who was addressing them? Wow.

The crazy looking one, with the light green hair and the lazy eye came to her and said, "W-w-w-who g-g-g-gave y-y-y-you permission t-to t-t-t-talk to us?" He said as he twitched again and again.

Flaky cringed before him, "u-um…"

Suddenly the two twins got up and came to her and smiled devilishly, "hmmm… she's pretty cute, what do you think bro?" One said to the other.

"I think she's yummy."

They both licked their lips as the crazy one smiled crazily at her. She was about to scream bloody murder when the scary one with the deep murderous voice said, "enough, stop before you make her scream." They all groaned and stepped away.

Flaky now had a clear view and saw the same boy with the green hair and the yellow evil eyes. HE held in one hand her lunch box. She stepped forward, "o-oh! That's my lunch box!" She reached for it but it was taken out of her reach.

"Finders keepers."

Flaky stopped and shook before him, she couldn't help but feel threatened by him, he was scary!

She took a deep breath, "w-well it has my name on it." Evil cocked an eyebrow and looked, and it did indeed, have her name on it.

"Harinezumi Flaky. Humph." Flaky reached for it again, but again, it was pulled away from reach. "It doesn't matter, finder's keepers." Flaky heard the other boys start to laugh, and the boy in front of her lowered his hand that held her lunch as he said, "Now get out of here."

Flaky took a deep breath, she turned away but suddenly turned but to him and snatched her lunch from him. Evil widened his eyes as he saw her take it from him. The other boys then formed a barrier at the door to keep her from running. She was trapped.

Flaky sighed as she said, "I knew I sh-shouldn't have d-done that…" the boys stared at her, now that they weren't making a sound, Flaky was forced into her mind, and she noticed that they all had the words, 'Midori kazes', in kanji on their shirts and coat arms.

"Midori kazes…?"

Flaky said as she read them aloud, they all smirked, "you don't know us?"

She shook her head, "never heard of you."

They all looked shocked, they were known all around the city, and this girl didn't know who they were…?

Flaky just sighed as she turned back to the boy with the yellow eyes and said, "Here, take it…" She held her head low as she said this.

Evil reached for it and snatched it away, "get out and don't come back." The guys at the top of the stairs blocking her path moved away and let her walk through.

When Flaky was out of eye and ear shot, she slumped to the ground and cried. "t-that was the single m-m-most terrifying thing t-to happen to me!" Flaky cried her little eyes out and soon she got up and wiped her face with her sleeve as she walked back to Kawauso sensei's class.

When she arrived, lunch was already half over, and her stomach growled uncontrollably.

Her friend came to her and said, "Did you find it Hari-chan?"

Flaky shook her head, "I d-did, but a group of boys called, the 'Midori kazes' took it and I couldn't get it back."

Giggles stared at her, "are you alright? Did they hurt you? Please tell me!"

Flaky blinked a bit, "hurt me?"

Giggles nodded, "yeah, did they hurt you in anyway?"

Flaky shook her head, "No, they seemed scary, but they didn't hurt me, they got surprised when I told them I didn't know who they were." Giggles sighed.

"Hari-chan, those guys are bad news, and please, stay away from them. I don't want you to get hurt by them." Giggles said as she hugged her dear friend.

"Kine-chan, can you tell me what their names are?"

Giggles stared at Flaky, "why?"

"I don't know, but they seem interesting."

Giggles rolled her eyes and said lowly, "if you promise to not go near them, then I'll tell you."

Flaky intertwined her pinky with Giggles', "promise."

Giggles smiled then her face went serious, "they are the badest and most powerful Yanki group in all of Japan. The Midori kazes. They a led by a tall boy called Evil. No one knows his name, not even his friends. His followers are Kine-san, and the Arai twins. And no, Kine-san is not related to me, we just have the name last name."

Flaky shook slightly, she could imagine them doing all kind of bad things to people, and she realized that she could have been hurt if she tried to run with her lunch. Giggles hugged her friend and said, "C'mon, I'll share my lunch with you. So will Usa-kun." The blonde boy next to Giggles made an angry sound.

Giggles kicked his leg, "Usa-kun, be nice, she is my best friend since kindergarten!"

Usa-kun smiled at her and said, "Name's Usa Cuddles, nice to meet you."

Flaky smiled at him, "yes, nice to meet you too."

**AND IT IS DONE! UGH! THAT TOOK FOREVER! AND I JUST NOTICED I'M YELLING!**

**Phew… So yeah, enough of that. SO YEAH! REVIEW! NOW! DO IT! PLEASE? I'M HUNGRY! I'M GOING TO MAKE A SANDWICH! A PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH!**

**Flippy and Flaky: Keep it away from us! And finish your other stories!**

**Evil: At east she kept me in character this time, and I'm the leader of a Yanki group.**

**Me: …**

**Translations: (for the life of me, I could not find the word 'CHIPMUNK' in Japanese, I searched for an hour.)**

**Usa – rabbit Kinezumi – squirrel Kuma – bear Inoshishi – boar Araiguma – raccoon Kawauso – otter Arikui – anteater **

**Harinezumi – porcupine Midori – green kazes – winds Hisan-kinezumi – flying squirrel ho-ru kyuuchou – hall monitor**

**So yeah, read, rate, review, and you get more, and sorry again about starting another story, you guys hate me now huh? But well, a lot of people have many stories going on at the same time, pro writers and novice writers alike! So don't judge me! So yeah, REVIEW AND YOU GET SOME ONMORAKI! CUZ IT'S DELICIOUS! AND ALSO SOME UDON AND PLENTY OF RICE BALLS WITH SALMON IN THE MIDDLE!**

**So yeah. Bye. I should have ended this author's note awhile ago. Yeah, I noticed. Do not judge me, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I seriously didn't think anyone would like this one. This is me when I was high off the sharpies! (Don't judge me! It was an art project and we weren't allowed to use anything except sharpies!) But now that I look at it, maybe I should get high off sharpies more often! LOL I'm kidding, I like my brain. I want pork.**

**Chapter 2**

Flaky gathered up her belongings from her desk, the day was finally over and she could go back home! _Home…_ She shook her head and continued to put her stuff away.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she squeaked and turned to see her best Friend Giggles there. "O-oh! Kine-chan!"

Giggles smiled, "you really need to work on that, you know Hari-chan?" Flaky smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously, sending some little flakes of dandruff to fall and land on the desk and floor.

"Sorry, but I'm a little paranoid."

Giggles sighed, "You should be, you had had a run in on the Midori kazes." Flaky shivered at the thought of those guys. They sure as hell scared the crap out of her!

_Who wouldn't be afraid of them? They are tall, and scary, and they hit people with bats, and they're scary, and they- _Flaky was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Giggles ask her something. Flaky shook her head and said, "what did you say Kine-chan?"

Giggles giggled, "I asked you, how are your parents?" Flaky froze. She had never told Giggles, never told her that she didn't have parents. She always told her that she had them because she was ashamed of being an orphan. She was alone in the world, but she never wanted people to know that.

"They…" Flaky trailed off, Giggles didn't get the message and pressed on.

"They…?" She motioned her hand to have Flaky continue. Flaky looked around, avoiding the eye contact. Giggles just raised her hands and said, "I get it, you don't want to talk, that's fine." She hugged her friend and said, "you can tell me what happened some other time, Kay?" Flaky nodded.

She felt Giggles let her go and turn away to say good bye to her other friend, Usa Cuddles. Flaky had gotten to know him in the other classes she shared with him. He even saved her from another senior's prank on the new kid. In other words… Cuddles was a nice guy and Flaky was lucky to know him, and have another friend.

But Flaky couldn't focus at all. She kept thinking about the scariest of the Midori kazes. _Evil-san…_ Flaky sighed as she thought more about his yellow piercing eyes. _They were menacing yet in some sick way, they were infatuating. OH NO! Not again! He is a scary and an evil person! Hence his name! He is a danger to me and everyone and it is best to not get involved with him! AT ALL._

Flaky nodded to herself, she was alone as she walked slowly down the halls as other students were leaving and talking about the next day. Flaky smiled a bit when she saw other kids just walking along and talking to friends, they seemed so happy, having no care in the world. Flaky giggled softly as she bumped into a tall looming shadow. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up slowly to see a boy with red hair and matching eyes with a blue heroes mask.

He kept his coat buttoned up all the way and had a red armband on his right arm that said, 'ho-ru kyuuchou'. "A hall monitor?"

The boy stared at her and said, "Oh wow, you can talk, that mean's you're competent." Flaky blinked, _what? _"Listen, if you're competent, why don't you actually pay attention where you're walking and not bump into other people? You could cause an accident to happen and then all the blame will be pinned on an oaf like you."

Flaky stared at him wide eyed; some flashes of women with conservative clothes and dark looming eyes plagued her mind for a split second then vanished, "Um… I-I… I-I'm s-sorry…" The red headed boy just stared at her.

"Jeez, you have a damn stutter too. Man you already look useless." The boy said as he scowled at her in distaste.

Flaky stepped back and bowed to him, "I'm sorry senpai! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Only third years, eighteen year olds can be part of the, 'ho-ru kyuuchou'.

Flaky awaited an answer, but was greeted by another voice, "hey, you don't have to apologize to my ass of a twin brother, you don't have to bow anymore, c'mon, straighten up so I can get a good look at you!" Flaky hesitated, but then slowly straightened up and saw an identical boy next to the red headed one; he had blue hair and matching eyes and wore a red hero-like mask. "Oh man! Splendont! How could you be so mean to a real beauty like her?"

Splendont replied, "meh, she's not much to look at, I mean, she doesn't even have a rack-" The Blue haired boy hit him over the head and made an audible smack sound on him that carried down the halls.

"Splendont! How dare you insult a poor defenseless lady like that!" The blue haired boy turned to Flaky, "I'm so sorry miss, my brother does not know how to hold his tongue at all. By the way, my name is Splendid, and as you can see, this is my twin brother, Splendont."

Flaky blushed slightly, it was a habit that happens when she meets someone new. "Um… my name is H-Harinezumi F-F-Flaky…" She bowed again slightly to her senpai, upperclassmen.

Splendid waved his hands, "No, no, a lady as beautiful and exquisite as you must not bow to someone like me." He took Flaky's hand and placed a kiss on it, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Harinezumi-chan." Flaky blushed, she had never felt the lips of a man on her before, and dare she admit it, it was nice.

Flaky retracted her hand and held it, "U-um… My friends just call me, Hari-chan. Harinezumi is j-just too l-l-long for me…" Splendid just smiled and nodded, he kept his blue eyes transfixed on her, making her shift a bit as she blushed more. Splendont just scowled.

"Splendid, we have to get home and start dinner, or else Splendo and Splendidnt will start to tear the place apart. Or worse, actually blow it up this time." Splendid tore his eyes away from Flaky and nodded, he reluctantly waved to her as they started to walk off.

Flaky's face was a red as an apple by now, never has anyone called her beautiful… The pictures of the women flashed again but vanished as fast as they came. "That was so weird…" Flaky said aloud, "I have never seen such a rude and well mannered duo ever…" _Oh wait; I have met ruder people before…_ Flaky thought about the Midori kazes, and the members. She shook her head and continued down the halls and towards the entrance of Shiroiwa.

Flaky made it to the entrance, and exited out into the beautiful courtyard. The courtyard was filled with beautifully crafted stone pathways and beds full with white blooming flowers of every kind. "The school is very prestigious. I'm surprised they could afford this…" Flaky had not noticed the courtyard for she was rushing to school since she slept in on accident.

She walked amongst the beds of flowers and let each one brush against her fingertips, she hummed a random tune as she admired the flowers. "Oh, please, may you move for a little bit please? I need to water the plants." Flaky's head sprang up and saw a boy with a large hat on his head and a completely buttoned up coat and white gloves holding a watering can. He had gorgeous green eyes that somehow sparkled under the shade of his over sized hat that coved his hair.

"You must really love flowers like me huh?" The boy said, Flaky just continued to stare, with his free hand, he stroked the delicate flowers.

"These flowers are so soft and delicate; someone needs to take care of them." Flaky smiled a bit, and she nodded.

"I don't remember seeing you here before, what is your name?" Flaky blushed slightly, she could barely think straight, he was absolutely gorgeous! His tan-ish skin looked soft and welcoming, his smile was warm and friendly, he looked like a really nice guy.

"OH! I-I'm Harinezumi Flaky, I t-transferred he-here after I-I m-m-moved, and I ha-had to h-h-h-help ou-out arou-around the place so I wasn't able to start the year right…" Flaky couldn't help it, her stuttering was worse now that she was in front of a really attractive man!

The man placed the watering can on the ground and straightened up as he wiped his gloved hands on his jacket, "my name is Flippy, I'm a repeat third year here. I'm sorry, Harinezumi-san, I can't give away my last name, or else he would get mad." He smiled warmly again, Flaky had to make sure she didn't faint from either is lovely voice, his gorgeous looks, or just the knock out smile he has.

"I-I s-see, you ha-have y-y-your own r-reasons, but I-I can't c-call you b-b-by yo-your first name, i-it wo-would be so… we-we-weird…" Flippy smiled again as he scratched his hat, still refusing to take it off, or else he would get mad.

"Just call me Flip-kun."

Flaky blushed again, "no! I couldn't! That is way too informal!" wow, she thought, I actually went through one sentence without stuttering!

"But everyone calls me that, even if they don't actually _know me_, know me. I mean, they forget who I am as soon as they turn away!" He laughed, but there was no joy in it at all. Flaky calmed herself down.

"D-Don't worry…" She blushed beet red, "…F-F-Flip… k-k-k-kun…" Flippy smiled brighter then ever, she smiled back to him, but she suddenly remembered something. "U-um… F-Flip… kun…? Have we met before? Y-You look r-really fa-familiar…" Flippy widened his eyes and shirked away.

"I'm sorry Harinezumi-san! I have to go right now! I just remembered that I have something to do!" He turned quickly and ran off in the direction of the dirt path that led to the back of the school.

Flaky stood there and stared at where Flip-kun was, why did he leave all of a sudden? Was all that flaky could think as she turned slowly and started her long walk home.

She bristled slightly at the thought, she was still technically underage, so she can't move out yet… But soon, in another year, she will.

She can leave and maybe take someone with her. Maybe…

Flaky walked silently, she made no sound as she walked to her home, the streets seemed to dull out the noise around her, the cars made no sound, the people talking were silent, and the only thing she could hear, was her own breathing.

Behind the school…

Flippy ran as fast as he could, one word was going through his mind as he ran. CRAP!

_I can't believe you! You almost blew my cover!_ Flippy closed his eyes as he came to a wall and leaned against it, he could hear foot steps and loud vices coming closer.

I can't help it; I want everyone to know what we are. _No, what _I_ am. You are not to decide anything, you are my split personality. You, are me. _Flippy sighed, it was true, he wasn't the host or anything, he was made by Evil.

Evil-san, we do share the same body and mind, do you think maybe I could have a say in anything that concerns us? _What did I say? I said, I'm the host; you are the one who is made. I decide what happens._ The voices and footsteps were in front of Flippy, it was the rest of Midori kaze gang.

Nutty came to Flippy and looked at his eyes, "EHEHEH… You're still Flippy! Ahahaha… Wh-when is Evil coming out?" Flippy sighed, he knew these people for a long time, as long as Evil has, but he never got used to them. "My time is almost up, so Evil will be out soon again." Nutty smiled and dug out another bag and started to eat it. Sometimes, Nutty even eats his crack. Only when he hasn't had his daily crack and hourly candy.

Lifty and Shifty laughed, and then they said, "We have a job to do so your time is going to be cut short, Flippy."

Flippy looked to the ground and slowly nodded his head, "okay, see ya later guys…" Flippy closed his eyes and started to cringe as the same painful feeling washed over him; the pain swam through his whole body and crept everywhere, when it happened the first time, he cried from the immense pain.

The pain of needles and spikes cutting through his body appeared everywhere at once and seemed to stay there for a few seconds.

As this went on, Lifty and Shifty turned away, they had seen a lot of people I pain, but when it came to their leader and his other side in pain, it was too much for them. Nutty silently watched and made no sound as he, like a true friend watched as Evil took his body over again. But the pained face of Flippy, or rather now, Evil, made him want to cry.

They were that close that seeing one another in pain like that everyday made them all sick to their stomachs.

Evil opened his eyes and grunted, he was so used to the pain of switching, he no longer felt pain. _I do, and I still feel like crying when it happens…_ Evil grunted, catching the attention of his fellow Yanki members. Lifty and Shifty each turned and smiled when they saw the pained expression of their leader was gone.

"You two said that we had a job. What is it?" Evil said in his low and murderous voice.

Lifty and Shifty smiled devilishly, "we have a challenge."

Evil grinned and showed his sharp teeth, "which Yanki group dares challenge us?" Lifty and Shifty then laughed like maniacs.

"It was the 'sho-ro akumas', or 'crying demons', lots of strong burly men." They laughed again. Evil smirked, those kind scream the most when being stabbed. _Do I have to bear witness to another day of you slaughtering people?_ Yeah, but you can't do nothing, I'm in charge.

"We should tell them, we will be waiting for their attacks." The group laughed as they planned their course of actions.

In an old warehouse near the edge of Tokyo…

A small boy was on the floor, he kept staring at a faded picture of two babies that looked the same, yet were different genders. HE smiled as he thought about what the girl is doing. He pushed his bangs aside, his red hair and flakes made him known as the, 'Aka sutoraika', or red striker.

He fixed his white and red candy cane scarf and hid the photo back inside the scarf, he sat on the floor next to the leader of their Yanki group, the, 'sho-ru akumas'. The loud voice of their leader boomed through the warehouse, as she stood up.

"I received word that the Midori kazes have accepted our challenge!" At the same time as she ended her sentence, the large crowd of men in the Yanki group, no, _army_, all shouted their consent. The boy on the floor just remained silent as he saw them all throw their fists in the air and made war cries.

He sighed and stared up at the woman that was their leader. She was old enough to be a Yakuza leader if she wanted to, she certainly had the skills, but she refused to leave her loyal Yanki members behind.

She was a real beauty though the boy thought with a blush on his face, she always had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back, red eyes that looked like blood, a leather jacket with a white tank top, jean skirt, black leggings, and biker boots.

She spat on the ground and laughed, "Those little punks don't know who they're messing with!" She threw her head back and let out a laugh that set a wave of laughter through the whole warehouse. The boy just chuckled softly, really, he never wanted to be part of this Yanki group. He just wanted to find his long lost sister.

The woman stomped her foot to the ground, making a loud sound making all the men shut up. "I, Neko Meera of the Sho-ru akumas', will bring honor to our Yanki group! We will beat the famous Yanki group, the Midori kazes and earn the title of the strongest Yanki group! And then we will ear our spots next to the Yakuza and be real time gang members!"

She reached down and grabbed the boy's arm and shouted, "And the Aka sutoraika, will lead the first wave and end their leader!" The men roared in approval, it won't be the first time. Being in this dangerous life, you have to take a life, to earn your life. He was taught that all his life, and he never questioned it.

Never.

Back in the old streets of a dark part of the neighbor hood…

Flaky continued to walk quickly but silently, she never knew why she always ended up running back there. Maybe because she was raised there since she was a baby? Maybe because everyday she was called trash and never loved?

She never knew.

She finally stopped and turned, she was home. Back at the orphanage. Back at this god forsaken place. Some little kids were on the porch steps, they looked half dead, but when Flaky came to view, they all sprang up and crowded her.

Some of the kids were hugging her legs and others smiled brightly at her, but the smiles were creepy, even if they had the purest of intentions.

Each kid was mangled, bruises were on each one, bandages were the most abundant sight, some kids had teeth missing and one of the others, you could only see their eye.

Flaky wanted to cry every time she saw them. She kneeled down and smiled at them and hugged them, "Tadaima…" Flaky said softly as she hugged them close to her. The kids responded with an, 'Okaerinasai!' everywhere, greeting her back home.

Or hell for that matter.

As soon as the last kid, the one with bandages all over his face and only showed his one eye said the welcome home, the door opened and the kids ran behind Flaky. It was her, the woman that was in charge of the orphanage. Ms. Nagoyaka. Her name means gentle, but she never was. She was…

Cruel and bad tempered.

She stared at Flaky intensely, "_Harinezumi_." She said Flaky's last name like it was the cursed word that kills when you say it. Flaky flinched and bowed to her.

"T-t-t-ta…dai…m-ma…" Flaky stuttered out no matter how much she tried to hold it back. She heard the foot steps of Ms. Nagoyaka as she walked to Flaky. Flaky dared not move, she dared not speak, she dared not breathe.

"What have I said about your damn stutter?" Flaky refused to move, just say what she wants to hear, Flaky thought frantically.

"It's because I am a disgrace. I am trash that does not know better." Flaky said those hurtful words as she took a deep breath, she would be told this many times a day by this same woman and by the subordinates of this said woman.

Ms. Nagoyaka tilted Flaky's face upwards, she smiled, which sent chills down Flaky's spine.

Suddenly her hand was retracted and came across and smacked itself into Flaky's cheek. The crack echoed and the children behind Flaky cringed in fear of this woman.

She was their worst nightmare, she was the one who actually gave them a home. But their home was a hell. This place, made children go mad. And Flaky was there since she was a small baby. Flaky was the one who would give these poor children solace. And she was the one who was getting the worst end.

Flaky made no movement but waited till Ms. Nagoyaka went back into the building. They can't go to the authorities, no one cared about a bunch of orphans. No one did. They were alone.

All alone.

Somewhere under the bay bridge…

The Midori kazes were all there under the bridge, they had gotten the call from the second-in-command of the Sho-ru akumas, it sounded like a kid, but he gave the message, _"come to the shed under the bay bridge. Come prepared for an all out battle."_ Then the phone hung up.

So now they were there waiting for them. Evil took his coat off and stood there with his black slacks and black muscle shirt with the green kanji characters, 'Midori kazes'. Evil held in his hands his trusty metal baseball bat.

Nutty just wore his black slacks and no shirt at all. He didn't need one. He had brass knuckles on each of his hands, and had a psychotic grin on his face, he was laughing a lot more right now. He was eager to start the slaughter.

Lifty and Shifty each tied their coats around their waists had on white t-shirts, and each of them had a switch blade in their hands. Shifty had put his favorite fedora in a safe place; he wasn't ready to put blood on his fedora.

Blood. In Yanki challenges, no one holds back, they will keep fighting till they die or pretend to die just to spare their lives. Each one of the Midori kazes were standing and keeping their eyes forward, ears listening for anything to sound like an ambush.

Lifty chuckled softly, "do you think they chickened out?" Shifty shook his head.

Evil grunted, "They are an honorable Yanki gang, they would not tell us that they are coming, then just not come. They don't do that." Lifty sighed and looked around; they had been standing like this for awhile.

Suddenly they all heard a roaring sound as a large motorcycle came into view, but it wasn't just that one motorcycle, it was about twenty of them, each one carrying two people. Evil made neither sound nor movement, Nutty started to laugh like a psychopath, Lifty and Shifty were grinning.

The front motorcycle did a quick donut then stopped, the lights clicked off and the Midori kazes saw it was two smaller figures riding the front motorcycle. The driver swung their leg and ripped off the helmet, it revealed a woman. "HAHAHAHAHA! That can't be right! A woman can't be the leader of a male Yanki group!" Nutty screeched as he continued to laugh and shake with anticipation.

The woman smirked, "Why not, you shaking little turd? I'm the leader of the Sho-ru akumas because I'm the best fighter and the smartest of this group." Lifty scoffed.

"That looks more like an army." The person who was riding the same motorcycle behind the woman took his helmet off, he wore this candy cane scarf, a beige long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and an American import brand called red converse. He had short red hair with flakes in it and large red eyes.

Evil gasped softly, _hey, that guy looks a lot like Harinezumi-chan…_ I know dip shit. But that's a guy. The one we know is a girl, but their likeness is almost uncanny.

Apparently there was some dialogue going on between his gang members and the other gang because the leader held a combat knife out at them now. The boy then walked up to her and calmed her down, she put the knife away when the boy touched her shoulder. The boy came forward, "don't you think it is about time we start this fight?"

The Midori kazes then all grinned, except evil, and they gripped their weapons. The woman stepped back and sat on her motorcycle, she brought out a cigarette and started to smoke it when one of the guys brought out their lighter and lit it for her. "Hmmm? Aren't you going to stand back and watch your members fight it out with mine?" She said to Evil who made no attempt to move.

"Unlike you, I have enough honor to stand my ground and fight with my fellow gang members." She laughed.

"Well then, let's see how you fight." She brought a hand up and snapped her fingers. The boy with the candy cane scarf dashed forward with unbelievable speed and brought out his own switch blade.

Evil and his gang members all smiled and ran forward to meet the boy and the rest of the gang members who were all off their motorcycles now and charging towards them.

**AHAHAHHA! And it is done! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL I'm way too lazy so I'm going to cut you off here and well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry, I'm almost done with the Life is nice chapter!**

**I noticed, I keep writing about personal traumas and Physical/mental/emotional pain… Huh… Anyway, Read, rate, review, and tell me what you think. :P BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazypunkchic208, it was meant to be obvious so I'm not mad that you guessed the identity of that boy quickly. So no, I'm not mad, it was actually a given. LOL**

**Also, I see I caught the attention of some readers! You know what, I'm going to be nice and give you another chapter! YAY! :P enjoys.**

**Chapter 3**

The boy dashed forward and brought out his concealed knife, he held it up as his feet carried him faster towards their leader, the Midori kazes leader stood there, shock was plastered on his face but was replaced with a grin. The boy retracted his hand and made it come forward with the knife to try and stab the man.

Suddenly, before the boy, was the boy with light green hair and baggy slacks dash in front of him and blocked the stab with his arm. The knife dug into his arm, but it didn't faze him, but they boy with the candy cane scarf stopped and stared wide eyed at the man that stopped his knife.

In the background, the first wave of the Sho-ru akumas run forward towards the other two members, who just slashed them with their switch blades and hit them with their elbows, making them fall backwards.

Nutty hit the kid on the side of the head with his brass knuckles and made him fall to the floor. Nutty then charged the other Sho-ru akumas and jumped into the fray. Evil just walked up to the crowds and started to hit everyone, that wasn't his gang, over the head with his aluminum bat.

Around the Midori kazes, the attackers were going down quickly with strikes to the chest, head, legs, and arms. Nutty was pounding his way through the ranks of the men of the Sho-ru akumas, Lifty and Shifty giving cuts and scrapes to the others, Evil was hitting men in the back with his bat, some over the head, even stopped in his tracks to beat someone on the ground.

Meera got up from her motorcycle and threw her cigarette away, she brought out her own combat knife and dashed forward to where Evil was. Evil looked up and saw that Meera was coming right towards him, Nutty was about to stop fighting with a bunch of guys to block her from getting to Evil, but Evil held up a hand, he smiled evilly and said, "Don't worry about me Nutty, I got her." Evil chuckled darkly as he saw Nutty's face break into another fit of laughter.

Meera was almost upon Evil; she retracted her hand and made a stabbing motion to Evil but at the last minute turned her hand and slashed at his arm. It hit Evil, but he didn't care, he got into a batter's position and swung his bat and hit Meera in the stomach. She cried out, catching the attention of some of the guys that were ganging up on Lifty and Shifty.

They came to Meera's aid, one of the men stood in front of her; the other three came upon Evil. Evil barked out a laugh at Meera, "hiding behind your little goons huh?" He pointed his bat at Meera and spat at the ground, "doing that makes you unhonorable, a disgrace to Yanki groups everywhere!" Meera sighed then pushed past her men, she nodded her head at Nutty, who was busy laughing his ass off as he beat different members of the Sho-ru akumas to the ground. Even if he was covered in bruises and cuts.

The members all chuckled then dashed towards Nutty, who met them by punching them in the face and stomping on their chests while he punched away other members who were trying to get the psychotic boy off their gang members.

Meera started at Evil, and Evil stared at Meera. "You're going to just stare at me when you dishonored us!" Meera yelled at Evil, Evil however made no attempt to even make it look like he cared.

Meera closed the distance and scratched at Evil wildly as Evil blocked all the blows with his bat.

She snarled as she roundhouse kicked Evil, but again that was blocked by Evil's bat. What was that thing made of? Adamantine?

Evil grinned slightly, she was then enraged beyond belief, she turned and stomped to her motorcycle, about to do something so dishonorable. But for the moment, she didn't care, she wanted those boys to finally just go down! When she got to her Motorcycle, she opened the secret compartment and pulled out her Wesson. She turned and pointed it at Evil, and turning off the safety.

Evil stared at the girl and barked out, "HOW DARE YOU!" Every single person under the Bay Bridge turned to see Evil's angry stare, and after following it, they saw Meera with her Wesson out.

Nutty shook his head and spat at the ground, no longer shaking. Lifty and Shifty shot her dirty glares. Evil just continued to stare at her through now slit eyes.

Evil said in a dangerously murderous and low voice, "Show no mercy…"

**Somewhere on the other side of Tokyo…**

Flaky was putting the children to bed, every single one of them smiled at her sweetly as she tucked them into their old futons. She kissed each one on the forehead and when each one was in their respective futons, she turned the lights off and slid the door shut. When the door shut, some dust on the wall made a puff as it fell from the rumble of the door.

Flaky's smile vanished as she let the tears fall freely, the pain on her body from the beatings and the harsh labor she had to do was weighing her down. She slid to the floor as she sobbed as quietly as possible. She imagined what those women would do next time. What they did was already terrible, but imagining a worse punishment was terribly hard.

"Miss Hari?" Flaky quickly knew that soft and cute voice. It was her little one-eyed friend, Misaki. Flaky quickly wiped her tears away as she turned to him, he was very short for his age, he was only about three feet two inches, had shaggy-ish brown hair and a large green eye. He wore a grey dirt encrusted shirt and a pair of three sizes too large shorts, and bandages that covered his body in random spots, but mostly his head, face and neck. All that you could see of his face was half his mouth, which was covered with a bandage, and his left eye. Flaky shivered when she remembered what happened that day that he lost his eye.

She shook her head and smiled at Misaki, "what are you doing up Misaki? You should be asleep." Misaki brought out a small bear from behind him, flaky widened her eyes as she saw the white bear which had pieces of trash stuck to it, "Misaki! That's Bun-bun!" Misaki smiled and held it out for her, Bun-bun was her only possession that she has had since she was born. It was the only thing she had from her parents.

Flaky took it from Misaki and hugged it, when the women running this hell found Bun-bun, they threw it away, saying that she was too old for a toy. She cried as she hugged the sacred toy to her chest, and she soon felt small arms around her, she wrapped her own arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. Flaky stood up and held the boy in her arms and carried him with her to her own room.

When she entered the small room with her own old futon on the floor, she placed the boy on the futon and she crawled into the bed with him and pulled the covers on them both. As she closed her eyes, she felt Misaki wrap his arms around her again as they drifted to sleep. Bun-bun was next to the bed watching them sleep, a small note was written on the red ribbon around his neck.

_I love you with all of my heart. Flake and Flaky._

_Love, mommy_

**Back under the Bay Bridge…**

Evil and the rest of the Midori kazes all stood with blood on them, they didn't kill anyone this time, but they beat tem till they stopped moving, but still breathing.

Evil dropped his bloodied baseball bat on the ground and sighed, "I thought they would give us a challenge…" Lifty and Shifty fell to the ground and started to smoke a pack of their cigarettes. Nutty came to Evil.

"Evil, EHEHEH… the-these g-guys we-weren't t-t-that tough…" Evil smirked; he thought this Yanki gang would give them a run for their money with all those members attacking, _and especially that boy with the red hair._

Evil sighed softly; he slowly began to walk through the crumpled heaps of unconscious bodies with many broken bones, bruises, cuts and blood all over them. He finally stopped in front of their leader, she was sprawled on the ground with many bruises adorning her body, she coughed and some blood came out.

"I… I-I thought… w-we could win…" Evil crouched by her and stared at her, she was quiet a sight, but now, that he knew he dirty fighting tricks and her way of leading her gang, he found her to be a dirty pile of trash that hides behind her weaker comrades.

"You didn't win, because you fought after you began to see that we took down half of your men. Then you try and bring out a gun during a fist, blade and blunt object battle? You are despicable, and seeing you as a leader to a broken gang, make me embarrassed to be in the same ran as you." Meera looked away; she knew it all to be true.

Evil straightened up and started to make his way to the smallest of all the sho-ru akumas. "Kid, get up." The small boy under him moved slightly. Evil thought of how Nutty was able to deflect his blows and make him fall to the ground. Evil also remembered how Lifty and Shifty both ganged up on the kid and beat him senseless.

The kid opened up his eyes and stared at Evil. "Kid, what's you're name?" He looked at evil, he moved his mouth, but no words came out.

Evil crouched down next to him and repeated his question. "My… name?" Evil nodded.

"You have a name, what is it?" Nutty stared at Evil, he had never seen Evil act so strangely, not since that day.

"W-what's it… t-to you?" Evil scowled, Nutty winced, that was the wrong thing to say to Evil.

"I have enough honor to at least know the name of the person who was able to almost actually get to me! So what is your name!"

The boy smiled slightly, "Harinezumi… Harinezumi Flake." The boy made an attempt to sit up, but he ended up falling back to the ground, sending a small puff of dust into the air.

Evil turned his face to Meera, "as payment for you challenging us, we'll take this kid." Flakes widened his eyes and was about to say something, but he was yanked up and thrown over evil's shoulder like a sack of meat. "Let's go guys."

Nutty, Lifty, and Shifty all came to their leader and eyed the boy on his shoulder, who at the time, was too exhausted and in too much pain to actually fight back. Evil just held the boy over his shoulder and walked calmly through the bodies of unconscious people at his feet, with Nutty, Lifty, and Shifty following close by.

"Are y-you sure w-we should take this k-kid?" Evil stopped and stared at Nutty.

"Nutty, think of it as," He glanced at the boy who was now asleep, "a treasure that we have won."

Lifty chuckled, "You sound so gay saying that." Evil kicked him, making Lifty fall to the ground in pain. Shifty just face palmed himself.

"You all saw what that kid can do, he was almost able to get to me, and that alone makes him worthy of being in our presence." Lifty finally got up again; he eyed the boy but reluctantly agreed with their leader.

"E-Evil, what a-are we g-gonna d-d-do about all the b-bodies?" Evil scowled, it was so not their problem.

"Let their weak ass leader take care of it. It's not our problem, besides; I don't think we should care since they went down without making us actually try." Flake stirred but went back to sleep.

Nutty tugged on Evil's shirt and then pointed to the motorcycles, Evil stared at them, there were some nice ones, and since the owners were currently… out. Evil smirked and nodded his head as his gang members all ran for the nearest motorcycle that was in good condition and was green.

Once they had the ones they liked, they turned their individual motorcycles on and proceeded to ride out of the battlefield with style.

Evil led the way towards their base, with Flake in front, who was still unconscious, and had on a silver helmet. Evil had the visor on his green helmet down and just made it go faster, as to arrive there without any people thinking something happened and that they were behind it.

**Outside apartment 254…**

The Midori kazes parked their newly acquired motorcycles in the small parking lot of the apartment complex, no one dared to tell them anything, since the apartment complex was housing mostly single parents, or elderly people.

"Let's get in guys." They all nodded and each one took their helmets off and started to climb the rickety wooden stairs to the second floor. Flake was still sound asleep on Evil's shoulder; Lifty was still staring at him. "What's wrong with you Lifty?" Evil said as he glanced to his right to Lifty.

Lifty mumbled, "Is it okay to just take him and keep him in our house?" Evil shrugged, "I mean, what if he messes the place up?" Evil scoffed.

"Mess it up? The place already looks like crap, it can't get worse." Lifty scratched the back of his head and sighed, no one in their gang wanted to clean, so they just let all the grime just pile up in a corner. Then another corner. Then yet another corner. Okay, it was bad… Okay. HORRIBLE.

Nutty came forward to their front door and unlocked it; when the door opened, Flake woke up to the terrible stench inside. He gagged then covered his mouth and nose, "What is that terrible stench?" Evil chuckled.

Lifty and Shifty then did their signature laugh in perfect unison as they watched Flake try and ignore the smell, but fail epically. Evil walked inside followed by Lifty, Shifty and Nutty, who held the door open for the others. Evil walked coolly into the living room/bedroom and threw the boy on the floor.

Flake landed with a thud, and started up a fury of louder bangs coming from the floor. Evil just stomped his foot on the floor and made the other bangs stop. Flake stared at the four tall men in front of him, he hid his face in his candy cane scarf, "why did you bring me here?" Flake said after a few minutes of them staring at him.

Evil crossed his arms and said nonchalantly, "Well, we wanted to kidnap you so you can join our gang." Lifty and Shifty whipped their heads to Evil, they were about to say something before Evil smacked them in the face, "shut up, we _agreed_ to take him."

Flake hid his face again and blushed, a habit he had whenever he was around a large group. Nutty left the room to go to the kitchen and start bringing out the beers, "Evil, what do you want to drink? An open one? A closed one? Hot or cold?" Evil rolled his eyes, Nutty knew him the best, yet he still asked that question?

"Nutty, for fucks sake, you know how I like my beer!" Nutty laughed.

"I know, it's just I love your reactions!"

Evil scowled, "Don't use that word in here! Remember? We banned it." Flake just sat there as Nutty and Evil continued their verbal battle. Lifty and Shifty crouched by Flake, they laughed concisely as they sat on both sides of Flake, making the poor boy blush again.

"So, Flake, how did you end up in the clutches of the Sho-ru akumas before we rescued you?" Lifty said in Flakes ear and making the boy just turn redder and make him shiver with anxiety. Lifty and Shifty didn't know it, but Flake is different.

"This is a rescue?" Flake asked as Shifty wrapped an arm around the small boy, he couldn't help it, he was only five foot three inches, had short red hair, and large round eyes, much like a girl.

Lifty twirled Flake's scarf in his hand and smirked at the young boy, "Of course, you looked so unhappy there." Evil came in the room holding a warm beer in his hand, he took a swig and started his interrogation.

"Listen Flake, we really need new members, and no one has come close to our skill except you. So I will ask you, would you like to join the Midori kazes?" Flake pursed his lips and thought hard on the subject, but he blurted out the first thing he thought.

"If I refuse?"

Evil's smirk grew larger and showed his sharp teeth, he chuckled darkly and stared at the boy's face, "We'll kill you."

Flake's eyes grew to the size of the moon, he stared at Evil, and then he turned to see Nutty slip on his brass knuckles and smile manically. Flake gulped and looked at the twins who were on both of his sides, but when he tried to look, he felt the cold steel of their switch blades on his neck. Flake made his eyes go back to Evil, who now held a metal bat with many faded stains on it.

"So what do you say," Evil pointed his bat at the now trembling boy, "_**boy.**_"

Flake stopped his trembling, he was a trained killer, he was a man, he would have to stop shaking, and his fear was beat out of him a long time ago. He took a deep breath, and finally said in a calm and collected voice, "I accept."

They all put their weapons away, Lifty and Shifty then continued to annoy the boy. Evil grinned, "There are rules, one, you never betray us."

Nutty came in the living room/bed room and handed everyone a beer can which was cold. Flake nodded and drank the drink quickly; he was used to the taste of alcohol. "Two, you think of us as your new family. No one else matters."

Evil came to the boy and brought out a knife, "for you to part of us, you need to carve our insignia on your body." Lifty and Shifty showed their hands, Nutty showed his bicep, but Flake started at Evil, he had no insignia on his own body.

"Where is yours?" Flake asked, Evil grunted and pulled his shirt over his head, and showed his toned chest, but what caught Flake's eye, was the Midori kazes' wing insignia that was carved in his chest, it was shallow, but the scar was definitely on his body, and it was on his chest. This means that he was not one to be messed with.

Evil grinned, "Did you already carve an insignia on your body yet?" Flake shook his head.

"I was going to today when we got back to base after we beat you, but since it never happened…" He didn't need to finish. Lifty grabbed the knife from Evil's hand and held it in his hand as he scanned the boy's body for a good place.

Flake saw this and pulled his shirt up and showed him his back. "There."

Shifty grabbed the boy's arms and held them in place; Evil came to Lifty and ran his finger along the patch of skin that was going to be cut shallowly so their insignia would be there forever. Lifty nodded and brought the knife to the boy's skin and started to cut and dig into his skin, making the boy almost cry out in pain. Evil grinned; Nutty just stared as he slowly drank his beer, and eating some candy and smoking some of his crack.

Lifty continued to carve the wing into the boy's back, Lifty was always the person who carved the insignias on a person's body.

When Lifty was done with the carving, there was blood all over the boy's back coming from the now red carving of a wing on the boy's upper left part of his back. Flake finally let the tears fall free now, if he had known that then carving would be this painful, he would have taken the death. But he had to push on; he had to do what he's been doing for all his life.

Nutty came forward and held a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it on the boy's back. Flake cried out and started to bawl like crazy at not only the pain of a freshly carved insignia on his back, but now crying full force of alcohol being poured on his carving.

Flake let the sobs come full force as the pain slowly dimmed down to where he only hiccupped now. Nutty smiled as he offered the kid some of his candy. Shifty had let go of the kid's arms and he now stared at the boy who was sitting on the floor with slight blood stains on his back and eating some candy.

Lifty patted the boy's shoulder and said, "Welcome to our family."

Flake smiled a bit as he pulled his beige shirt down and re wrapped his scarf around his neck. Evil stared at the boy and said, "You okay now?"

Flake reluctantly nodded, he was tempted to take out the picture of him and sister, but he kept it hidden in his scarf. Flake looked at Evil, he was about to say something, but stopped himself. "Go ahead, you are now part of our family, you have a voice now, say what's on your mind." Flake looked at Lifty who was grinning, Shifty just scowled.

Flake nodded, "Did any of you happen to come across a girl that looks like me? I'm trying to find her." Evil widened his eyes, but quickly he turned them back to stone.

"What connection do you have with that girl?" Flake was about to say, but he didn't know what to say, he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"She's my twin sister."

**The next day…**

She awoke early in the morning, before sunrise actually. She crept out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She ripped off her shirt and she stared at her chest.

It was wrapped over her breasts to tightly, that it made her look flat. But without the wrappings, she was so not flat. Last time she checked, her cup size said… DD? Yeah, DD. She began to unwrap herself to change the filthy wrappings into clean ones.

It was already a mystery of how she could wrap them to tight that she would look flat, but the women in charge told her to do this since middle school, they said that those huge breasts were making her look like a whore. So they wrapped her, but that made her look like a child and not at all like a woman. Which is why Flaky has never had a boyfriend, let alone ever had a guy look at her like Splendid.

Flaky shivered as she thought about his eyes. They were so beautiful, yet at the same time, they were so calculated, like he thought everything through to the end, like nothing was uncalculated. She shook her head, getting that image out of her head, then she thought of a pair of yellow eyes that scared her to no point, but at the same time, those eyes held a certain sadness and a call for help.

But then she thought about a pair of green eyes. She smiled a bit, they were so gentle yet so scared at the same time, like he was afraid if he did something wrong, he would be punished. Then she thought of the other green eyes she saw, those crazy light green ones, and those identical dark green orbs she saw on those two boys.

Flaky finished wrapping herself and dressed into her uniform and started to get her scarf and place it where it should be.

Flaky was tying her scarf on her uniform as she finally heard Misaki waking up for the day. She turned and shot Misaki with a gentle smile, she smiled back as best as he could without making the old bandages on his body wrinkle.

Flaky had then grabbed her bag from the floor and dusted her socks off, they were supposed to be black, but the dust from her room would always turn them from clean to dirty in one minute. Flaky walked to Misaki, who now held Bun-bun, and kissed the top of his head, he giggled, "Miss Hari, why do you go to school?" Flaky smiled.

"So I can learn many cool things and then, I can get a job and a new home and leave here." Misaki didn't like what she told him, he jumped up and hugged her.

"Don't leave Miss Hari! Stop learning and stay here!" Flaky kneeled and hugged the boy back, "I can't Misaki, but I promise you, if I do leave, I'm taking you with me." She twisted her pinky with his own small one, "I promise."

Misaki smiled a bit, He thought of Miss Hari as his big sister, once, maybe a mother, but he never told her, big boys don't say stuff like that. Flaky held the boy in her arms, then quickly stood up and ushered him into the room where the rest of the orphans were sleeping. She knew it was against rules and regulations, but she wanted the boy to be near her at all times. But she can't, but she can continue to give him a sisterly/motherly love.

He certainly deserved it.

Flaky came to the entrance after she made sure that Misaki was in his bed and she made sure she made no sound as she padded through the halls of the orphanage. Already her socks were dirty from the walk.

She slipped her shoes on and walked out of the building and walked as fast as possible to another day of her school life. What could happen?

**AND IT IS DONE! WOOTNESS! Man that took forever! I tried to make it longer, but I ended up making it shorter! AGH! Curse me and my incredibly high standards I set for myself! *hits Evil in the face***

**Anyway, thank you all for reading to this point, I decided to hold nothing back. I'm putting my all into this fic, along with my other fics, that's my resolution for this year. So I hope you all have a nice day and hope you wait paitiently for my new chapters which will be posted sooner or later. I'm out.**

**READ, RATE, AND REVIEW! DO IT! NOW! DO IT NOW! I COMMAND YOU! Nah, I ask you to. Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before I start this chapter, I noticed that I get a lot of visitors to this story. A lot of favorites and a lot of story alerts, but I have to ask this.**

**IS IT TOO HARD TO LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm an author, and us authors need reviews to keep the stories alive, so I ask you, if you all can give more reviews, as always, it's your choice, just please, leave more reviews? PLEASE? **_**(Hitsugi- Lamb) (Itachi- Skunk) (Morumotto- Marmont) (Mu Su- Moose) **_

**Chapter 4**

Flaky stood at the gates of Shiroiwa high school; there were many students on the stone benches talking amongst themselves. Flaky looked around and saw her best friend Giggles sharing a bench with Cuddles. They were talking intimately and staring into each other's eyes and every once in a while, they seemed to blush bright red. Flaky smiled to herself and was about to turn away, but she saw a girl with her blue hair in a high ponytail. A pink flower in the hair tie and an air freshener pinned on the top of her uniform.

She hugged Giggles, who in turn smiled at her and hugged her back, next to the blue haired girl, was a short girl with curly white hair, purple eyes, and a cute purple bow in her hair. She had on white thigh-high socks, and had a green bag attached to her school bag. She giggled as she hugged Giggles then waved to Cuddles.

Flaky stood there and kept looking at them till Giggles saw her. She barely noticed as Giggles said a hello and dragged her to them and introduced her to the blue and white haired girls. "Hitsugi-chan, Itachi-chan, this is my best friend, Harinezumi Flaky." Flaky stuttered so much, everything she said was incomprehensible.

Giggles hugged Flaky, "Calm down, they're not going to hurt you Hari-chan."

The blue haired girl, Itachi-san, came forward and smiled as she held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Itachi Petunia. Nice to meet you." She stayed there as Flaky tentatively took her hand into her own. It shook a bit as Petunia smiled at her, she then let go and pointed her thumb in the direction to the girl with the white curly hair, "that over there is my best friend, Hitsugi Lammy."

Lammy, came forward and smiled shyly at Flaky, she showed the green bag attachment to Flaky, "this is my friend, Mr. Pickles, say hello Mr. Pickles." Flaky looked closely, she saw it had an anime-style happy face and a mustache and a top hat along with a monocle. Flaky smiled nervously at the bag and the girl, Flaky knew right then and there, that she was going to have a wonderful school life from now on.

Petunia then pushed Cuddles off the bench, she patted the spots next to her to Flaky, Giggles, and Lammy. They all sat on the bench and they started to talk about what school was going to be like from then on. Flaky was nervous around her new ring of friends, but she was just happy someone wanted to talk to her.

**First period… Mu Su Sensei's class…**

Flaky sat in the front of class, answering all the questions the teacher asked, which was every five to six seconds. She shared this class with: Lammy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Arikui-san.

The teacher stopped writing on the black board and turned to Flaky, "Ummm… Harinezumi-san, how do you write a nine again?" The teacher was a tall man, six foot six inches, he had light blue hair with two long yellow stands of hair that poked out a bit, light blue eyes, and he wore a white suit with blue button-up shirt which was open at the top.

Flaky made a motion with her finger, she ghosted the shape of a nine. The teacher laughed as he scratched the back of his head and started to write again, but stopped again. "How do you make the sign for pi?" In the back, Arikui Sniffles, was banging his head on the desk loudly.

Sniffles started to scream, "why did they hire this idiot? This is supposed to be real life! Not some cheap anime like, 'Great Teacher Onizuka'!"

"Mu Su-sensei! It's not 'x', it's 'Q'!" Cuddles yelled to sensei, which he stupidly did as Cuddles said. Sniffles yelled in frustration again.

"You're as bad a teacher as Onizuka!"

"Don't diss Onizuka!" Mu Su-sensei said as he threw a piece of chalk at Sniffles, then went back to his writing, but stopped again to ask, "how do you make an, 'x'?" Flaky just stood up and started to write down everything on the book, explaining the problems, mostly to Mu Su-sensei.

The bell rang loudly as Flaky closed the math book and gave it back to Mu Su-sensei, "Gomen sensei, but I have to go to my next class!"

Mu Su-sensei just waved his hands as he smiled at her with a goofy grin, "it's okies Harinezumi-chan, I will find another student to explain all the squiggly lines to me!" Flaky sighed as she got her bag and exited the room.

"Those aren't squiggly lines, those are letters and numbers…"

**Passing period…**

Flaky wanted to get to her class as soon as possible, she quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and dashed out into the halls for her next class.

When she turned the corner, she saw that in front of her next class was her senpai, the blue haired Hisan-Kinezumi. He stood there nonchalantly, but when his eyes found her own, he smiled and ran to her. He stopped just short of a few feet and bowed slightly, "Ah! We meet again my beauty!" Flaky smiled a bit, she wasn't used to a guy calling her a, 'beauty'.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, "How are you Hisan-Kinezumi-senpai?" He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't call me that, it's already a mouthful without the honorific…" She stared at him.

"Then, what do I call you?" He grabbed her hands and held them near his face as he leaned forward and stared right in her eyes, Flaky blushed at the sudden closeness they shared.

"Call me Splendid!"

Flaky cocked her head, "why?"

Splendid sighed, "Because it's much easier to say, besides, everyone calls me that… well… almost everyone." Flaky blushed a bit, saying a person's given name without an honorific is only reserved to people who are close to the person; usually a really close dear friend, a lover, or a family member. Since she was neither of these things, she couldn't say it! It would be so…

"Okay then." Flaky said without thinking. She was about to take it back, but Splendid nearly died from happiness. He smiled so broadly and kissed her hands saying how happy he is. Flaky noticed the time, she let go of Splendid and quickly made her way into the classroom after saying a goodbye to Splendid.

**Second Period… Morumotto sensei's class…**

Flaky sat down in the chair that was available, right next to one of her friends.

Flaky smiled as she was in Morumotto-sensei's Home Economics class, she made some of the rice balls he made the rest of the class make. He stood next to her and her partner, which was Cuddles, and observed her technique as she made the rice balls flawlessly.

He smiled at her, Petunia, who was on the other side of the room, stopped and stared as the teacher paid attention to Flaky and not her. She slightly fumed, but told herself that it was just one class.

Flaky finished the rice balls and turned to Morumotto-sensei, he smiled and patted her head. She laughed softly as she noticed she was getting praised for her work. She got a good look at Morumotto-sensei, he was five foot ten inches, and really buff. He had long shoulder length brown hair with matching eyes, and tan skin. He wore grey slacks with a long sleeve green button-up shirt, which he rolled the sleeves up, flip-flops, and a white apron over it all.

"Very good Harinezumi-chan, it seems we have a new best student in here." Flaky could have sworn she heard someone curse her, but she ignored it, for she had the one and only time she felt proud of herself. Cuddles patted her on the back as she went to making Cuddles' rice balls correctly.

"You know Hari-san, you need to take your relationships away from in front of the door, I had a terrible time getting around you and the ho-ru kyuuchou." Flaky blushed, Cuddles just said it was fine if she had a boyfriend already, but he told her to at least not have one in front of the door next time.

Flaky didn't know how to respond to that.

**Third period… Inoshishi Sensei's class…**

Gym was not Flaky's strong point, but she could focus on her own physical weakness. She was worried because today, the teacher was making her dress out with the rest of class this time.

Flaky stood in the middle of the locker room, Giggles, Petunia and Lammy were with her, they were all in their underwear and they were getting their gym clothes on. But Flaky didn't want to dress out, or else everyone would know she wrapped her chest. Giggles stopped as she tugged on her white T-shirt and stared at Flaky.

"Hari-chan? Are you going to get dressed?" Flaky stared at the clothes in her hands, it consisted of a white T-shirt, and the school shorts, which were the shortest shorts she had ever seen. They looked like panties! Flaky stared at them, she made no motion to even attempt to change.

Giggles huffed and got behind Flaky, she grabbed her uniform and started to rip it off. Giggles stopped when she saw the wrappings, "Hari-chan? Why are you wrapped up?" Flaky covered herself as best as she could, she tried to say something, but she just stuttered like crazy.

Giggles rolled her eyes, "is it an injury?" Flaky shook her head, "Is it hiding a scar?" Again, she shook her head, "then why are you wrapped up?"

Flaky sighed, "I… I don't have a bra…?" Giggles shot Flaky a questioning glance, but didn't ask again.

"You need to buy one, I doubt those wrappings are comfortable." Flaky turned to see it was Lammy who said this. Flaky nodded, these wrappings weren't very comfortable, in fact, they hurt her if she turned too quickly or if she moved in the wrong direction. When all the girls were dressed they all filed out of the locker room.

In the gym, the boys were all over the floor, they were either sitting, laying on the ground, or just standing. But as soon as the girls came out, all the guys stared at the girls. Each girl tried to hide from the gazes of the lecherous boys.

Flaky shifted uncomfortably as all the guy stared at her friends. She didn't belong at all. The gazes of the guys made her run behind Giggles, who laughed, Lammy was next to her, softly giggling. Suddenly, they heard the loud booming voice of the coach, Inoshishi-sensei. This man was over-weight, had a large nose, had dark blue-gray hair and matching eyes, he had a sailor hat on top of his head, wore a white T-shirt, black shorts, white tennis shoes, and a whistle around his neck. He had a baseball cap on and held in his hands, a clip board and a water bottle. "Line up!" Flaky followed Giggles and Lammy to their line, Petunia soon joined them.

The coach ordered all girls to be in the front, "all the guys tell me that the girls don't like to do the exercises, well then, I want all girls to do jumping jacks, especially you Harinezumi. You didn't join in lat time, so you have to make up for your time!" Flaky nodded, she was a dense girl, clearly, she did not notice the glint in the coach's eyes.

As the whole class did the exercises, Flaky quickly did her double share, little did she notice, that the guys were done with their exercises first and were sitting on the bleachers watching the girls do their exercises. "Hari-chan… Don't… You think… This is… totally… terrible…?" Flaky turned to Giggles.

"What… do you… mean… Kine-chan…?" Flaky gasped as she did her jumping jacks as best as she could, Giggles moved her gaze to Flaky's chest then back to her eyes. Flaky caught on this time. She immediately stopped and covered her chest, "Inoshishi-sensei, I can't do these exercises anymore." The coach rolled his eyes then motioned for the girls to finally stop; most girls fell to the ground breathing hard. Flaky heard the boys in her class groan in disappointment. Flaky sat on the ground as Giggles and Lammy did the same, Petunia sat too, but a little bit away from them.

Inoshishi-sensei clapped his hands and motioned for everyone to get up, and by everyone, he meant the girls. "Alright ladies were going outside today to play volleyball, let's go!"

**Outside the Gym…**

Evil and his gang were all leaning against the wall, well, except Flake; he was back at their base. He said that his back where they carved the insignia was hurting too much.

Evil stared out into the sky; it was a pretty hot day today, which meant the girls were going to be outside again today. "We better move soon, the girls are going to come out soon." Lifty and shifty made a sound.

"Whaaaaat? Why? The coach is doing us a favor! We get to see some beautiful chicks do some full motion sports!" Evil scowled, he did admit, as a man, he enjoyed the sights, but right now, he needed to be away from other people besides his gang. They made a pact long ago to never be separated for too long. As Evil was about to leave the field, he saw the door burst open, and many girls came out, but one of them caught his eye.

It was that klutz girl he met yesterday. She was as short as ever, her hair was tied back in a pony tail, and her skin was as pale as ever. But what caught his eyes, was her attire. What? Don't blame him; he _**was**_ a man after all.

She walked slowly and reluctantly towards the field, but she turned away and came to a wall near them. She sat on the grass and sighed as she sat there and watched the sport go on without her. Evil suddenly wanted to stay. Even though she was twenty feet away, and a little bit around the corner, he could see that she didn't want to be there.

Shifty and Nutty then turned their heads to see Flaky sitting away from the others; Lifty was too busy looking at girls playing volleyball. Shifty and Nutty looked at Evil, asking permission. Evil thought for a bit, she looked exactly like Flake, and Flake was part of their gang… Maybe they could take her and have her be their slave…? Sounds like a good deal.

Evil nodded curtly and Shifty and Nutty got up and walked to Flaky.

Flaky was just trying of ways to explain to her friends, exactly why she wrapped herself. If she told the truth, she would give away a big secret. And jeez, Giggles was supposed to be her best friend, but she never told her that she was an orphan with no family. Suddenly a couple of tall shadows came over her; she lifted her head a bit, but then quickly scrambled backwards.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey! W-w-we're not h-h-here to h-h-hurt you!" The boy with light green hair, Kine-san was it?

"Yeah… ehehehehe… We're not going to hurt you… Much…" Flaky almost screamed as Shifty pulled her up with one arm.

Shifty pulled his fedora off and pulled out a faded photo with two babies on it hugging a stuffed animal.

_**As the gang was about to leave for school, their new member, Flake, sat up from his futon and called Shifty over.**_

_**Shifty came to Flake, Flake pointed to his scarf. Shifty scowled and got the scarf and threw it at the boy in the face. He was about to get up and leave for school, or whatever they decided to do this time instead of school. Flake grabbed his pant leg and made Shifty turn to him again. "What do you want? Seriously, you are needier than a woman!"**_

_**As Shifty turned to the boy, he saw the boy open up a gash in the scarf and pull out a faded photo. He rubbed the photo with his thumb a bit before handing it to Shifty.**_

_**Shifty held the photo and saw what it was; it was two identical twins on it as babies hugging a stuffed bear. Shifty looked at Flake, "I heard you guys talking; you all said you saw a girl that looked like me!" He gulped.**_

"_**That picture has a note on the back, I need you to find my sister and give this to her. She should look exactly like me, so it wouldn't be hard to find her." Shifty nodded after a short silence, he took his fedora off and slid the picture in a secret compartment.**_

_**Shifty was about to yell at Evil, who was already outside yelling for Shifty to move his ass, but Flake stopped him, "Don't tell the others. Just make up some reason if she decides to meet me. If she doesn't, just tell her, that I want to meet her."**_

_**Shifty sighed, he didn't like helping others, but this was a gang member, a family member. Shifty saw the look in Flakes eyes and nodded slowly.**_

_**Shifty turned to leave, but when he was about to close the door to their apartment, he heard Flake thank him.**_

Shifty thrust the picture in Flaky's only open trembling hand, Nutty was eyeing him suspiciously. Shifty let Flaky go, she stared at him, then she stared at the photo. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it was a photo of her bear, Bun-bun! "Where did you get this photo?" Flaky asked as she tore her eyes from it and stared at Shifty, Nutty was shaking as he dug out a bag of candy and some pot.

"Does it matter? Just read the fucking back!" Flaky squeaked at his tone, she flipped the photo and turned it a few times so it was the right way.

_Don't be afraid. I am your twin, and I want to meet you. It would make me so happy to meet my little sister for the first time. I am with the Midori kazes, they will not hurt you. Please, I just want to meet you. I want to talk to you._

_Harinezumi Flake_

Flaky stared at the note, Shifty, on the other hand, was looking at the note and he gaped. "Oh hell to the god damn, mother fucking _**NO**_! He wants to _**meet**_ you! What the fuck is this guy thinking?" Shifty threw his arms up in anger; Nutty was nearby and stared at his as he ate the contents of the bag. "It's one thing to be his twin sister, but now he's making promises we can't keep!"

Flaky continued to stare at the note, I have a twin brother? She thought as she sighed.

Nutty wrapped an arm around flaky and leaned heavily on her, he read the note and laughed loud and hard in her ear, "BWAHAHAHAHA! That's rich! Shifty! AHAHA… He… He wants… want so AHAHA Wants to MEET HER! BWAHAHAHA and then, and then he says that we won't hurt her!" Nutty couldn't take it anymore and fell on the ground laughing loudly, which caused Evil and a very reluctant Lifty in his clutches, come from around the corner of the gym.

"C'mon Evil! I wasn't done! I wanted to see more action!" Evil scowled and threw him at Shifty's feet, who in turn scowled and kicked him in the ribs, which in turn, made Nutty laugh harder. "OW!"

Flaky regained her footing from being leaned on by Nutty. She stuck the note in shirt inside her wrappings for safe keeping; Evil stared at her, "what was the note?" All the commotion stopped when he spoke, Flaky stared upwards at him and she shivered from his intense gaze.

"the note said, that I have a twin brother… But I never knew I had a twin… Much less a brother…" Flaky saw he never broke eye contact with her, so she fidgeted in her spot. Suddenly Evil nodded his head at all of the other gang members, they smiled and stalked towards Flaky. Flaky whipped her head from side to side as Lifty, Shifty and Nutty came to her with twisted grins on their faces. "W-What's going on!"

Evil shrugged, "If you want to meet your brother, you have to make a deal with us." Nutty grabbed Flaky's arms and held them above her head, Lifty and Shifty each grabbed one of her legs and lifted them up, "You must make it look like you are our toy. That way, everyone in this school will exile you. If you refuse, we will do everything in our power to make sure you never meet your brother."

Lifty and Shifty spread her legs and Evil stepped in between and cupped her chin with his right hand, "Do we have a deal?" Flaky slowed her breathing and closed her eyes.

_All of my life, I have been an orphan. All my life, I never knew what it was like to have a mother, nor a father. And being alone, I have never known about a brother or a sister… This could be my only family member in existence… I have to… I have to…_

"I'll do it."

Evil hesitated, he would think she would rather keep her dignity than try to meet her brother. Nevertheless, he placed his lips onto her own. Nutty smiled then yelled at the top of his lungs in a girly voice, "EVIL! EVIL! PLEASE! MORE!" Flaky started to struggle when she heard what Nutty said.

But she was too late.

The girls Volleyball match was stopped and everyone, including the boys who were making videos, were recording Flaky being held against a wall and being kissed by Evil. The girls started to gasp, the guys were going crazy with cat calls, the teacher smirked and shook his head, but what grabbed Flaky's attention, was Giggles who was staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

Giggles made her face go from agape, to disgust. She turned sharply and stomped away.

Evil chuckled and walked backwards as Nutty, Lifty and Shifty let Flaky fall to the floor. She shivered as she started into the distance, she didn't even notice when the other students left them. "Alright. From now on," Evil pointed to Flaky, "you belong to us now. You are to run away from home and come with us. You will do as we say. You will not disobey us. And under no circumstances, are you to leave our sights. Except for special purposes."

Flaky shivered and nodded slowly, "the only thing is, I don't really have a home. I live at the local orphanage." Evil, Lifty, Shifty and Nutty all stared at her, Flaky didn't notice, "But… But I'll try to be good. Please, attempt to treat me kindly." Flaky bowed her head to them, her dignity and honor were practically ripped away from her.

Shifty sniggered as Evil scowled at her remark, "Treat you kindly… Ha! We're Yanki. We don't treat anyone fairly unless you are one of us, or you have earned out respect. And frankly, you have neither." Evil turned away as Lifty and Shifty walked away from Flaky, Nutty stared at her then turned away to follow the rest of his gang.

Before they all left, Evil half-turned to her and muttered, "Meet us in front of the school gates after school."

**After school… In front of the school gates…**

Flaky had had the worst day in her whole life.

After third period, every time she passed a person in the hall, they started at her like she had a disease of some sort. The girls in school, they looked at her with a sneer, the guys made crude remarks and gestures to her, but Splendid refused to believe that Flaky was like that. He had only known her for about two days, yet he believed in her innocence.

He was a good friend.

However, Giggles stayed away from her at all times. Flaky tried to talk to her, but Giggles would turn away with a small frown and say in small whisper, "Don't talk to me, we'll talk later…"

Flaky knew she had every right to be mad at her, she broke a promise, she broke not only a promise she made the day before, but she broke an age-old promise that she made with Giggles in kindergarten. A promise that they would tell each other everything. A promise where if something was going on, they would know. A promise where if they were dating anyone when they were older, they would tell each other.

And breaking a promise like that… was almost unforgivable.

Flaky knew this, so when the day was done, and plenty of people were making remarks at her, she finally broke down and ran into the gardens.

When she was away from the students who were leaving, she crouched on the grass and sat next to a couple of white rose bushes. She sat there, but then cried silently. _Is it going to be worth it? Is meeting my brother for the first time worth the pain of being seen as a whore?_ She took a few deep breaths as she collected her thoughts. _Of course it's the right thing to do. I'm going to meet my brother for the first time ever! I'm finally going to meet someone that shares my blood! And a twin nonetheless!_ Flaky smiled as she wiped away her tears

_If I get into their good graces, maybe they won't be horrid to me! Yeah! Maybe they would be almost… Nice… No… They can't be nice… They are Yanki. They are people who hurt others for the hell of it! They are terrible people! They want the whole school to see me as an easy get in, just so I can meet my brother! It's as if they are just terrible, cruel, and unforgiving since birth!_ Flaky heard some steps coming towards her, she looked up and saw Evil there with a biker helmet on, dark green, and white helmet with him.

"Get up, I don't want grass stains on my motorcycle." Flaky squeaked as she scrambled up and had the helmet shoved into her hands. She quickly slipped it on and followed Evil to the front gates.

Flaky flipped open the visor and saw four identical green motorcycles in front of the school. Flaky also saw, that the gym teacher, Inoshishi-sensei, was yelling at the Midori kazes to get them off the school grounds. Nutty just laughed at the fat man.

Evil just walked nonchalantly to his motor cycle and motioned for Flaky to sit behind him. Flaky resisted, but he just grabbed her and threw her against him, which made Flaky almost faint from the heat in her face.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his torso, and immediately, the motorcycles went off at the same time and started a race to their home.

_What in hell's name did I get myself into?_ Flaky thought as they sped off into the direction of their home, or well, her new home since they said she can't leave their sight. "You just got yourself into a whole different world." Evil muttered as they sped even faster towards their home.

**AND IT IS DONE!**

**THIS CHAPTER DID NOT WANT TO BE WRITTEN! It was just staring at me when I attempted to finish this chapter, all the while, just laughing at my futile attempts to finish. "You can't finish me! You can't finish meeeeee! You can't fiiiiiiiniiiiish meeeeee! You caaaaaaaan't fiiiiiiiiniiiiiish meeeeee! Yooooooou caaaaaan't fiiiiiiniiiish meeee!" Then I punched my computer, then I realized, it was a school computer so I ran like hell. So yeah, I went through a whole crap load of pain and suffering for you guys, so JUST REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW SO I CAN PAY MY BILLS FROM THE HOSPITAL! (I don't have bills! Just trying to make you guys review! XD)**

**One last note: I'm working on my other chapters, for, "Life is Nice: What is Flacie going to do!", "Midori Kazes: Flaky meets Flake!", "Flaky Enchanted: IT BEGINS!" So yeah, review, and these chapters come out. Do it. Now. Now, do it now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blah, blah, blah… I don't hear you Evil! *Evil continues to nag at me about writing more* *I curse Evil and he gets hit by a bus driven by Mole* Okay, now that Evil is taken care of, I can finally get this over with. YAY!11!1!11!1! (I'm hyper because I got to rant about Twilight to Twilight lovers! AHAHAHAHA!)**

**Hello again, I'm so sorry about my totally long Hiatus, I shouldn't take that much time off... Hell, I'm back, and that's all that matters. And plus, this one needed to be updated BADLY. ON TO THE SHOW! (Let's see what happens in this love hexagon…) **

**P.S. I don't like being yelled at… ;A;**

**Chapter 5**

**Outside Apartment 254…**

The motorcycles stopped and were parked, Flaky let go of Evil, blushing like mad. _I have never been that close to a man before! And he felt so nice… NO! That was a weird thought. Very weird…_ Flaky grabbed the helmet and ripped it off, making her long hair fan out.

Evil had swung his leg over the motorcycle and stood, removing the helmet and staring at his gang members. They each parked their motorcycles and took their helmets off. When everyone was gathered in front of the rickety wooden stairs. Lifty stared at Flaky and said, "Can we really trust this girl? We still have a chance to let her go and-"

Evil raised a hand and cut Lifty off, "we already destroyed her dignity, and she knows where we live. We cannot allow her to leave now." Flaky fidgeted a bit in her spot.

Lifty turned slightly, he stared her down before turning away and huffing. Shifty and Nutty each grabbed Flaky's arms and half dragged her towards the stairs. She regained her footing and she was then quickly dragged up the stairs. Flaky tried her best to climb the stairs with minimal damage, but she gave up and just rode through it.

When they reached the second floor, some of the other apartment doors opened, with some people checking out what was going on with the noises. They were immediately closed when Evil glared at them.

Evil shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and he fished out his house key.

Flaky watched all of the Midori kaze, each one was either shifting a bit or just ignoring her to their fullest. She turned her head as she saw Evil finally unlocking the door. He turned the handle and Flaky then wished he hadn't.

When the door opened, Flaky almost fell to her knees and was about to upchuck her lunch. She clamped her hands over her mouth and nose, trying to block out the god awful smell. But then failing miserably at it.

"This is your new home." Nutty laughed when he said this, Flaky just shuddered as she was then lifted slightly by Shifty and Nutty since she was paralyzed with the stench of their home.

When she was successfully brought into their home and was finally back onto the ground, they slammed the door shut, snapping Flaky from her thoughts. "Ummm…" She murmured softly as they finally let her go.

"You wanted this, so go ahead, and take your prize." Evil drawled in a monotone voice.

Flaky turned herself and removed her shoes. When they were off she padded into the tiny one room apartment and into the bedroom/living room. There in a futon on the floor was a boy with red hair and flakes asleep. He still wore a red and white candy cane scarf as he slept.

She knelt next to him and sat there watching him. He looked so much like her, the same round face, the same red hair, the flakes, the skin tone; everything so far was exactly like her. Well, except the gender.

He mumbled slightly in his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes, and they were a beautiful shade of red, just like her own.

Flake blinked and slowly sat up, his candy cane scarf making a contrast against his skin and white bandages. He winced when he felt the pain in his back, Flaky swallowed hard, "are you… my… brother?"

Flake connected eyes with Flaky, he studied her face, then he suddenly dug his hand into the hole in his scarf and tried to find his picture, but he then remembered that Shifty has it.

Flake smiled softly, "This is my first time meeting my baby sister."

Flaky covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes started to tear up instantly. All of her life, since she was a baby, she was alone. She would be moved to orphanage to orphanage, never getting her own family, never knowing that she had someone to love her unconditionally. Never knowing someone out there was her only piece of family.

Never knowing that she had someone like her.

Flaky then wrapped her arms around Flake and sobbed into his chest uncontrollably. Flake instantly wrapped his own arms around Flaky, holding back the painful feelings that were coming from his back at the moment. A gigantic smile formed on his face as he held his baby sister for the very first time, and unknowingly, a few tears of his own slipped down his face.

Evil watched in silence at the scene, he saw from the corners of his eyes that the rest of his gang were fidgeting. He could tell they were thinking the same thing he was: 'we don't belong here. We are intruding on this moment that we will never experience ourselves.'

Lifty turned to Shifty and had a silent chat with him; Shifty would nod and shake his head at random moments. Nutty nudged Evil and asked him, "Now? Can we ask her, or well, force her now?"

Flake's head shot up and he asked in a calm quiet voice, "What do you plan to do to her?"

Evil stared into Flake's eyes; there was a protective fire in them that dared Evil if he could hurt his sister. Evil smirked and closed his eyes, thinking quickly he answered, "We want her to become our little servant. That is all."

Flakes relaxed slightly at the thought, it would do him and her some good if she was on their good side. Flaky moved from Flake's arms and asked, "What would I have to do?" Evil shrugged.

"Just all the cleaning, cooking, the doing of homework, the works."

Flaky widened her eyes, "_ALL_ of the cleaning!" She motioned to the apartment, "you expect _ME_ to clean all of _THIS_!" Evil nodded.

Nutty then laughed, "Yup, you get to do all the work! And no complaining, you agreed to do this when you got on our motorcycles!" He sniggered at her misery.

_This is starting to sound like a harem shojo manga… _Flaky thought as she took in her surroundings. She could still smell the ungodly odor of the room, and could see piles of trash, and things she didn't want to know, as tall as her!

Flaky turned to Flake, she was about to ask him something, but Lifty and Shifty cut her off simultaneously, "Nope! You can't ask for help from your bro, you have to do it yourself!" They did their signature laugh as they saw her face drop to a look of total despair.

"Umm… Ano…" Evil cocked an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue, Flaky took a deep breath, "Umm… I have s-some things… t-that I have… at… my o-old home… May I please g-go get t-them? Onegaishimasu!" She placed her hands on the floor and bowed her head low towards Evil and the gang.

Evil turned around and whispered to his gang, Flaky did not move.

"Should… let her… might… us… so?"

"… One… will… her…"

"But… go… her… not… brother…"

"You… with… alone…"

Lifty turned towards Flaky and nudged her arm with his shoe, "hey, what exactly do you need? I mean, I really think you don't need anything else."

Flaky looked up to Lifty and she said, "I need to get my clothes… and I need him and him too…"

Shifty then turned to Flaky and murmured, "oh yeah, that bear in the picture. And what else?" Flaky looked away, she could ask to get her clothes and Bun-bun, but what about Misaki?

She can't ask them to let her have another person in their home! The place was already small enough with four, let alone six or seven! She shook her head, but Lifty scowled, "look, since you're going to be here with us, you have to at least speak your mind." Flaky looked to the ground with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "I mean, c'mon! Your brother is part of our gang and he has a voice, so you need to be braver."

Flaky's head shot up and she turned to Flake, he nodded and pointed to his back. Flaky crawled behind him and checked his back, then quickly wishing she didn't. His torso and upper back were wrapped with white bandages, but on his back was a reddish stain. Flaky reached out and brush her fingertips over it, making Flake wince and cringe in pain.

"Besides it's annoying to always ask what you want!" Flaky sighed, she can't tell them.

Can she?

**Midnight… A couple of blocks away from the old orphanage…**

Lifty was scowling as he, his brother, and the girl was walking with him. He didn't like this part of town.

"Are we almost there! Man, did we have to walk here? It's already bad enough that-" Shifty turned to his brother and shot him a death glare. Lifty gulped audibly and he continued to walk behind Flaky, who was leading the way.

"I… I'm sorry for… c-causing you two t-trouble…" Lifty rolled his eyes and Shifty just scowled as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Flaky hung her head as she continued to walk forward, "I'll go in, say my goodbyes… t-then come back…" She turned slightly to catch a look, and probably ask them, but with her cowardice, she swallowed the question.

Lifty turned his head to his brother, they both whispered softly as to not let flaky hear what they were talking about. "_I do not like this brother. This is the same route…_" Shifty nodded his head.

"_I know, we promised never to go back. But there can't be anyway that this girl…_"

Lifty stopped when he saw Flaky stop. "w-we're here."

Both Lifty and Shifty stared at the building before them. They both had a single thought going through their minds. "Crap."

Flaky turned to them after they voiced that, "I-is something w-w-wrong?"

They both stayed silent as they shook their heads. Lifty made his eyes wander away from the building, away from Flaky, and even away from his brother. _I never wanted to see this place again, for as long as I lived,_ Lifty thought solemnly. Shifty was thinking the same thing as he stared forward without a change in his facial expression.

Flaky motioned for them to stay and she quickly and silently made her way to the orphanage where she used to live.

**Inside the orphanage…**

Flaky didn't remove her shoes as she stepped up the small step of the entrance of the orphanage. On the dusty floors, she could see the feet prints of the small children here. She smiled to herself, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a few drops of blood.

She shivered and saw that there was some sort of a struggle.

She covered her mouth and she hesitantly made herself move, for fear she was discovered.

She continued walking silently through the orphanage. She passed the room where the little ones were held, but she stopped. She had to have one last look at their sweet angelic faces. She nodded to herself and slid open the door, dust and dirt fell from the frame as it slid.

She peered inside and counted all of the sleeping forms of the children. "One… Two… Three… Four… Fi-" Flaky stopped when she reached a certain futon. Misaki wasn't there. In fact, the bed spread looked as if it hasn't been touched.

Flaky shook slightly in fear. What did Ms. Nagoyaka do to Misaki?

Flaky quickly slid the door shut and silently hurried to her room. But along the way to her room, she saw small footprints and every once in awhile, a drop or two of blood. She hurried even more as the foot prints grew more hectic.

She got to her door and opened it. She saw nothing at all.

Flaky let out the breath she was holding. "What happened here?" She spoke as softly as possible.

She shook her head and went inside her room, she grabbed her duffle bag that she kept under her desk for emergencies, she placed inside her other two uniforms, some old clothes, a pair of shoes, tooth brush, her girl products, and Bun-bun.

Happy with her work, she turned on her heel and walk-run to the front entrance. She was almost there, when a door opened from the caretaker's wing. Flaky opened the supply closet and dashed inside; she hid in the darkness and watched as Ms. Nagoyaka stepped out, she was cleaning her hands with a towel.

"Foolish little boy. He definitely deserved that kind of beating." Flaky flinched slightly when she saw Ms. Nagoyaka was in a terribly sour mood. She could recall all the times she was brutally beaten when she was in that mood. "When I find that little whore, I'll make her pay. Oh yes, she will pay-" Ms. Nagoyaka saw that the supply closet, which Flaky was hiding in, was open slightly.

She threw the towel aside and started making her way to the supply closet. Flaky stopped and swore her heart was going to rip out of her chest. She covered her mouth and tried to steady her shaking form, for fear she leave evidence, or she move any of the supplies inside the closet.

Ms. Nagoyaka was about to open the door when a rock was thrown at the door. Many more rocks were thrown at the door, making Ms. Nagoyaka turn and walk to the entrance. Flaky then opened the door and then close it. She dashed forward towards a nearby window and started to open it inch by inch.

Ms. Nagoyaka was barely opening the entrance as Flaky was just barely opening the rusty window. She tried her hardest to open the window, before Ms. Nagoyaka could get to her.

**Near the orphanage…**

Lifty and Shifty were waiting for Flaky, "Man… we need to move, we can't stay here longer. We promised."

Shifty shook his head at his twin, "I know, but what were the chances she would live here?"

Lifty shrugged. He turned a bit to see Flaky walking down the hallway through the window next to the main entrance. "There she is, now we can get out of here."

Just then, Lifty saw her. He saw Ms. Nagoyaka.

Lifty clutched his chest as he saw that face again. "She's still here…" Shifty turned also and stopped when he saw her too. They both stared in utter horror at the woman who was cleaning her hands with a towel. "Dear kami-sama… What did she do now…?"

Shifty then saw Flaky dash into a supply closet, he smiled a bit at her speed, but then frowned when Ms. Nagoyaka turned towards the supply closet.

Lifty saw this also, and he picked up a handful of rocks and started to throw them all, one at a time, at the entrance.

"Lifty! What are you doing?" Shifty hissed as Lifty kept throwing rocks at the entrance. Lifty shook his head as he threw more and more rocks.

"Help me, bro!"

Shifty stared at his brother then scowled as he grabbed some rocks and threw them at the entrance as well. They hid behind the stone fence surrounding the orphanage when the main doors were opened, yet they didn't stop their onslaught.

"Stop this immediately! Stop it you little hooligans! What did we do to you!" Lifty and Shifty almost burst out laughing when they heard that, but they kept up with their distraction.

When Lifty saw Flaky squeeze through a window and plop through, they both stopped their antics. Shifty could have sworn something else plopped down, but he brushed it off when he thought it was just her bag.

Ms. Nagoyaka was barely going back inside when Flaky was closing the window. "That… was one of the scariest things I have ever done…" She quickly ducked when she closed the window when she saw Ms. Nagoyaka coming towards the window. She huddled inside the bush as she saw Ms. Nagoyaka inspected the dust, but then shrug it off. She turned and walked back towards the caretaker's wing.

Flaky let out the breath she was holding in and sighed in relief.

She then stood up and waded her way carefully through the bushes, taking extra care not to wake anyone else up.

Flaky finally reached the front entrance and quickly ran to where Lifty and Shifty awaited her. But as Flaky was about to call them out, she felt herself being grabbed by the hem of her school uniform's shirt.

"Miss Hari?"

Flaky turned to see Misaki there. Misaki stared up at her, his bandages were still the same old crusted ones, but this time, there was fresh blood on them. In fact, there were more bandages on his body, the bandages were still old and terribly dressed, and his shirt was stained with blood as well.

Flaky was on the line between hugging Misaki and telling him to go away. She wanted to hug him tightly and never let go, but she also wanted to make him go away, for fear that she couldn't fulfill her promise to him.

Before Flaky could say anything though, Lifty and Shifty came from behind the stone fence and ushered her towards them, "Hurry! We see the light's turning on!"

Flaky, "I'm coming!" She turned to Misaki, "Misaki, you can't come. I'm sorry, but I can't bring you with me." Misaki shook his head, his shaggy brown hair slapping him in the face.

"You can't leave me here… Miss Hari, they promised me if you don't come back, they'll take away my other eye! I don't want to be blind! Please Miss Hari!" Flaky shot a look at Lifty and Shifty, Lifty looked puzzled, but Shifty caught on fast.

"No. We can't bring him too. We're already pushing the limit with both you and your brother. We can't squeeze in another person." She spat at the ground, "Much less a child."

Lifty then sighed, "But, that kid is from that orphanage…"

Shifty scowled, "That's not the point Lifty! The point is, we can't let him come with us!"

"And let him continue to be beaten senselessly!"

Shifty took a step back, his younger brother actually yelled at him. He lowered his gaze, "I know… I know…" He sighed again, "But, what will leader say? Huh? What will he say when we come back with another mouth to feed?" Misaki hid behind Flaky, he looked back at the hell that he has known as his home. He wished to just, leave, and never come back.

"Shifty, I know it could be tough," he looked at Misaki, "But, I can't help but feel sorry for the kid!"

"We are Midori kaze! We do not feel sorry for anyone!"

"Well, maybe we should! One day, this is going to catch up to us! One day, we may need other people, and no one will help us because we are cruel and terrible to almost everyone!"

Shifty continued to stare at his twin, he then let out a breath and started to walk away, Lifty followed, giving Flaky the notion to follow. When Flaky started following, Misaki held fast and walked with her.

Flaky was about to tell Misaki to leave, but she was cut off by Lifty, "Listen kid, if you don't pull your weight, we're throwin' you back in there." He turned his head slightly at Misaki, "we promise you that."

Misaki hid behind Flaky and nodded slowly.

Flaky stared at Lifty in amazement. She had thought everyone in Midori kaze was a ruthless, heartless demon with only survival as their drive. She was wrong. Lifty then slowed down and bit and started to talk to Misaki, who had lessened his grip on Flaky at this point.

"How old are you?"

Misaki looked away with his only eye, "I'm… I'm eight…" Lifty chuckled softly.

"You're much too short to be eight. I thought for sure you were five, maybe four." Misaki turned away, Shifty called his brother, "Sorry, have to go back to the front with my bro."

Lifty sped up and continued to walk with his brother Shifty. "_What do you think you're doing Lifty_?" Shifty whispered to Lifty.

"_I was just being nice to the kid, that's all_." Lifty whispered back.

"_Well, stop it, we're in a gang, we're not supposed to be kid friendly_."

Lifty rolled his eyes, "_C'mon, be nice to the kid, it's easy. Besides, he's from the sa-_"

"_Keep your mouth shut Lifty. Shut it up before I sew it shut_."

Lifty sighed and the journey back to the apartment was kept in a heavy silence.

**Inside Apartment 254…**

Evil sat on the filthy couch inside the dump known as their home. He kept taking sips from his warm beer. He never understood WHY he liked his beer warm, just that he did.

"What do you plan to do with my sister?"

Evil's eyes traveled and rested onto Flake, he kept messing with his scarf from time to time, as if the scarf would unwrap and show things he didn't need to see. "What do you mean?" Evil said in his deep monotonous voice. Flake sighed.

"I mean, why do you want my sister here? Isn't it bad enough to have me here?"

Evil snorted, "She wanted to meet her brother, who are we to stop her?" He shrugged, "Besides, if we let her go, and she knows where we live, who's to say she won't tell other gangs where we are?"

Flake raised an eye brow, "Who would want to know where you gu- I mean, who would want to know where we live?"

Evil looked in the direction of the door and refused to meet Flake's gaze, "Batafurai Danshingu, a gang that controls the area near here."

Flake sighed, "How many gangs are there?"

Evil brought up his hands after setting his beer on the floor, "There is, Iji Saiko, Tora Sonkyo, Feari Sorasora, Shefu Mentaru, Hofuru Ake, Battle royal, Otaku Kanka and Chirudoren Gochikku. Eight more are left, Sho-ru Akuma's were already defeated, and we are still undefeated."

"Ten gangs in all of Tokyo?"

Evil shook his head and smiled, "Oh no, we're just in the main ten. Well, main nine after we beat your old gang." He made a motion to gesture to the whole room, "All around Tokyo are many gangs, some are just small time, others are either Yakuza, or are just too small or too little known to be up here with us." He dropped his arms, "Now do you understand why we must have your sister with us?"

Flake stared at Evil; he never knew there were that many main gangs. When he was in the Sho-ru Akumas, they just fought small time gangs, stopping them from becoming more. "Where does my sister fit into this? And what do you plan to accomplish? Why are you fighting?"

Evil barked out a laugh, it was a cruel and terrifying laugh, "Since we are in the major nine, you're sister knows where we live. Any of the other gangs can just pick her up, torture her, and she'll eventually tell them where we live." He grabbed his beer and took a swig, "What we plan to accomplish? To take down all of the other major gangs till we are left standing." He stood up and looked downwards at Flake, "and what we fight for? We're fighting, to become real time. We're fighting to win and keep the respect of the Yakuza. We are fighting to be up there with the grand master himself. That's what we are fighting for. Don't like it? Too fucking bad. You're part of us now. And you're going to follow us or else."

Flake clenched his fists together, "Or else what? Like I even have a choice to not follow."

Evil crouched down in front of Flake and said without changing his stoic and emotionless expression, "We have your sister living with us. What do you think?"

Flake jumped up and wrapped his hands around Evil's neck, who hasn't moved. "You touch Flaky and I'll fucking kill you!"

Evil smirked, "You can't. You don't have it in you. You can't take a person's life willingly."

"You don't know me! I've killed before!"

Evil growled, "If you have, then do it. Kill me."

Flake kept his glare fiery as his hands kept their place. He tried to will himself to tighten his grip, but he couldn't. All the other times he killed, it was to safe his own life. But now that it isn't his life, and he isn't being forced… He couldn't. He can't take another's life, even if he had done it before. He can't kill willingly.

He let his hands fall as his head lowered. "I knew it. You can't kill willingly." Evil stood and he took another drink of his beer, "But one day… you will."

Nutty then came in from the bathroom, he was only in a pair of boxers and he was currently drying his light green hair, "Heh heh… Where are Lifty, shifty and t-t-that g-girl?" Nutty laughed again as he popped a lollipop in his mouth and loudly started slurping it.

Flake adjusted his scarf again, he would glare at Evil from time to time, but when he was about to say something, the front door was opened.

"Leader is not going to like this."

"Leader will be fine, it will be okay."

"Um…"

"We have another mouth to feed!"

"Well, we need to steal more money!"

Lifty and Shifty came into Flake's view, with his sister trailing behind. Flake relaxed when he saw Flaky was okay. But behind her was a small child with bandages all over his body. "Who is that?" Flake said to Flaky. The child hid behind her.

Flaky took a deep breath and she rubbed the child's head in a loving way, "His name is Misaki. I would take care of him at the orphanage. He… followed us." Evil stared at the child, he took in his appearance, bandages, crusted blood and dirt, old clothes that are too big for him…

Evil met the gaze of Shifty, "where were they living before?"

Shifty gulped audibly, "they… they were living _**there**_…" Evil's breath hitched, his eyes widened slightly and his hands shook slightly, but it went unnoticed by the rest of the gang. "They were living… at Tenpuku orphanage…"

Evil closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "fine. Keep him. Just bathe him and get him better clothes. I can't stand to see another person like that." Flaky bowed to Evil and took Misaki into the bathroom to clean him up.

Shifty then sat beside evil and whispered, "are you sure? We can barely afford to feed ourselves, let alone-"

Evil raised a hand, "Akihiko."

Shifty sighed, "Sorry, I forgot about him for a moment."

Evil grunted, "it's okay. Just… Just don't say anything. I have no idea why I'm even allowing this."

Shifty chuckled, "feeling guilty?'

Evil smiled softly, "maybe…"

**AND IT IS DONE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY~!**

**Jesus Christ! That took FOREVER! Well, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for being too late. Writer's block and the fact that the company was destroyed by my psychotic gaming systems, put us behind schedule by a long time, I still got it out. Don't worry, Life is Nice is halfway done, so the new chapter will be out later this week. OH!**

**AND DON'T FORGET! THE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS WOODYS ARE COMING UP, DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT, ME AND Mcqueenfan95 HAVE WOORKED VERY HARD ON IT AND WE HOPE YOU ALL AREN'T DISAPPOINTED! THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO VOTED!**

**Okay, now I need to end this with a couple of things: (Batafurai Danshingu = Dancing Butterflies) (Iji Saiko = Psycho orphans) (Tora Sonkyo = crouching tigers) (Feari Sorasora = sparkling fairies) (Shefu Mentaru = Mental chefs) (Hofuru Ake = Bloody butchers) (Battle royal = battle royal) (Otaku Kanka = crazy nerds) (Chirudoren Gochikku = Gothic children) (Tenpuku = heavenly blessing)**

**Okay, so I have to go now, READ RATE REVIEW! NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! My cat key-chain Charles says bye.**


End file.
